It's Time
by Spicyviolin
Summary: Blaine is a new transfer student to McKinley High, and although he's reserved and quiet, he never knew someone would be able to change his entire life in just one year.
1. Chapter 1

6

Chapter 1

"Kurt!" Mercedes called from the back corner of the room as he entered the musty English class. She waved him over to a seat right in front of her and next to Rachel. Kurt raised his eyebrows at her as he made his way towards the back of the room. Mercedes and Rachel sitting together? Only if hell was freezing over. As he got closer, he could see that her eyes were screaming "save me!"

"Hello, ladies!" Kurt said as he slid into his seat.

"Boy, you look like you went through puberty twelve times over summer. Look at you, mister sexy thang," Mercedes chimed as she checked him out. Kurt blushed at the comment and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Er- thanks, but all I did was sleep and eat over summer. I take my vacations very seriously."

"Well, I did the same thing and didn't change one ounce," Mercedes said in jealousy.

"Senior year, you guys!" Rachel squealed as she bounced up and down in her seat. "It's the last year for Glee Club and our chance to shine!"

"'Our chance' my ass, this is gonna be _my _year. Nobody is getting in the way of Miss Jones," Mercedes said with absolute confidence and a flip of her hair. Rachel looked like puppy who had just been yelled at and shrunk a little, but surprisingly decided to play mediator.

"It's _everyone's _year. We'll all get to shine this year, Mercedes." She rolled her eyes and looked away. Why was Rachel being so nice? It was definitely unlike her to actually share a spotlight, if anything at all. Kurt sat there in the shadows not wanting at all to be part of the argument. He's had enough conflict throughout high school, with him being bullied all of last year and his father going into a coma, getting involved in any more was not on top of his to-do list. That was enough stress to last all of high school. But it was his senior year, and he was going to get through it as fast as he could so he could leave the town of Lima, Ohio for the city that never sleeps. The light at the end of the tunnel that was graduation seemed so far, yet so close. It was all he could do to not pack his bags and leave right at that moment.

"Kurt," Mercedes said, shaking him out of his daydream. "I think you have an admirer," she smiled as she jutted her chin towards the opposite corner of the room. Kurt turned quickly and spotted him. _My God, _was he gorgeous. His tan skin tone went perfectly with the mound of short, curly, black hair that sat on his head. His eyes that he twinkled bright as his adorable eyebrows arched up. Kurt's mouth fell open a little and his admirer blinked, apparently now conscious of what he was actually doing, and snapped his head back down to his books with a hard gaze.

Kurt turned around in his seat. "Uhh…who's that?" he muttered at Mercedes, trying extremely hard not to stare at him.

"I have no idea," she said, "but damn, he is capital F fine!"

Kurt notably began analyzing his wardrobe (he couldn't help it!) and noticed he dressed quite well. A grey V-neck t-shirt was half hidden behind an unbuttoned black button-up shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his thighs in all the right areas, brown leather oxford knock-offs. _Damn, _Kurt was getting a high off of his good fashion sense. It took all of his strength to not fan himself.

"It's like God ate everything good in the world and shat him out," Kurt said, his head slightly turning towards Mercedes, not really thinking about what just came out of his mouth.

"I wouldn't go with that analogy, but whatever you said I'm sure it meant 'hot'."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Rachel, becoming aware of Mercedes and Kurt speaking quietly to each other. She followed both of their eyes to the front of the room.

"Oh! That's the new kid!" she yelped. Kurt and Mercedes turned to her with curiosity. Of course she would know who the new people were. Even after the whole Sunshine incident last year, Rachel still kept up with anyone new who could be a potential threat to her nagging obsession of being the star of Glee. After a few seconds of silence, Kurt impatiently said, "Well? What's his name?"

The bell rang coincidentally and Mrs. Beatrice instantly began to rush around the room babbling introductions to the advanced senior English course and handing out the syllabus. Kurt huffed in annoyance and spun back around in his seat. Once Mrs. B returned to the front of the room and began writing a reading schedule on the board, Kurt turned to Rachel.

"Rachel! Who is he?" He tried to sound as exasperated as he could.

"Blaine Anderson!" she said with a smile. "Isn't he to die for? "

_Blaine Anderson, _Kurt thought as he chanced another glance in his direction. _Well, to die for, maybe not. But I can think of other things to do…_

Kurt shook himself and turned away. He could feel his ears becoming hot at the thought and hoped that no one around him was telepathic.

Books were beginning to be passed out as Kurt began to read the syllabus. Well, he really wasn't reading it, but pretended to as he chanced a look at Blaine. My _God _, Kurt swore that he was from the heavens. He could see Blaine's arm tensing up as he wrote something down in his notebook, his shirt stretching as his triceps expanded and contracted. Blaine reached up and ran his hand through his curls and Kurt almost let out moan as his hair sprung right back to its original position.

_Pull it together, Kurt, _he thought.

Blaine suddenly looked up directly at Kurt. When their eyes met, they just stared at each other for a good minute, unable to pull away from each other's gazes. The bottom of his stomach began to clench and flood with arousal and want, yet Kurt did nothing to look away. Finally, Mercedes nudged Kurt breaking him from the spell and she leaned in to whisper, "You guys need to stop eyeing each other like that. I'm getting all hot and bothered."

_Imagine how I feel. _"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Like hell you don't. You guys keep checking each other out when the other one's not looking."

Kurt felt his cheeks turn a little pink. "He's checking me out?"

"If looking over here every five minutes isn't checking you out, then I don't know what is. I've never seen you look all flustered before! Do you think he's gay?"

Kurt flushed again with embarrassment and smiled awkwardly. "I'm not flustered, it's just a little hot and stuffy in here," he said as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Besides, I'm not even going to get hopes up for something that might not even happen. Remember sophomore year?"

Mercedes nodded with sympathetic look. Two years ago Kurt had a crush on Finn, the straight football star and lead in Glee Club (although he couldn't figure out why). Getting his hopes up never really led to anything good and he knew from experience. But try as he may, Kurt couldn't help but think what could happen in the future…

"Besides, he's new. I don't know anything about him."

Rachel leaned forward again. "I heard he came from Dalton, but I couldn't figure out why."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at her again with confusion. Neither of them had heard of Dalton before.

"Where in the hell is-"

"Mr. Hummel, Ms. Jones, Ms. Berry – anything you'd like to share with the class?"

The trio opened their mouths a little in surprise and murmured "no" before they got too embarrassed.

By the time the bell rang, Kurt was relieved that he'd be getting away from that classroom. Unfortunately, Blaine was the first one out of the classroom, but Kurt caught the way his jeans hugged his ass in all of its glory. He was glad that the other two hadn't noticed his wandering eyes as they babbled on about who knows what.

He, Mercedes and Rachel both walked to each other's lockers and pulled books for their next class. Rachel parted with them to go to her Calculus class while Mercedes and Kurt both had Advanced U.S. History (most likely his least favorite class).

Lunch soon came after that and Kurt ran over to sit with the other members of the Glee Club. Rachel began speaking about possible numbers to do while the rest of them rolled their eyes and ignored her for the most part. Kurt stabbed at his salad, not feeling very hungry, when Mercedes poked him.

"Hey, look at the new kid over there. He's all by himself."

Kurt looked over where Mercedes had pointed to just in time for Blaine to look up for their eyes to meet once again. He heard Mercedes give a yelp and assumed she turned away quickly. Kurt's stomach instantly fell, not just because of his extremely good looks and bright eyes, but also because he hated seeing people sit alone. Being the new kid at a school is so hard, especially the first day when nobody knows who you are.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Kurt surprised himself at how confident he sounded.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"I said I'm gonna go talk to him."

"I heard what you said, I meant why?"

"I don't know. I just want to, and I'm leaving now before I become all flustered and change my mind," he said as he got up and slowly walked over to the table where Blaine was sitting, now staring hard at his food and poking around at it. _Oh God, this was stupid. Just look at your phone and turn around before he notices. No, say something! _Kurt argued mentally with himself, unsure of what exactly to do.

"Hi." Kurt hated how shaky his voice was. Why couldn't he ever be confident? Especially now.

"Hi?" he said, slowly looking up. It wasn't a question, but more of a "what are you doing" kind of hi. Now that Kurt was closer to him, he could finally really look at him. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as the hazel eyes met his bright blue ones. Blaine had stubble littered all over his jaw and his eyelashes fluttered as he slowly blinked.

Kurt shook himself back to reality and cleared his throat.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he stretched out his hand in greeting.

"Blaine Anderson," he said looking down at his hand with a raised eyebrow and not taking it.

Kurt felt his cheeks becoming red with embarrassment and put his hand in his pocket. All morning they were eyeing each other and when Kurt finally had the courage to say something, Blaine didn't even seem remotely interested.

"Well, I…um wanted to tell you that if you wanted to sit with us, you could. I understand how hard things can be as a new student here."

Blaine's face seemed to light up a bit, and then it glazed over to defensive. It was only a fraction of a second that it happened, but Kurt took notice of it right away.

"Thanks, but I'm alright," he said flatly. "I can take care of myself." He pulled his lips into a very sarcastic smile and looked down again at his food. Kurt could feel the blood rushing to his head as he became very offended. He was just trying to be nice and flirty, though he'd never admit it. But whatever, if Blaine wanted to be an asshole, he'd just let him be.

"A-alright," he said as he turned quickly and began going back to the table.

A hard shoulder slammed right into his side and Kurt fell to the ground, nearly hitting his head on the side of one of the tables.

"Watch where you're going, fag," came a voice that made Kurt's chest boil with anger.

Karofsky.

"Lay off the tacos and maybe you wouldn't need so much room to walk," Kurt replied automatically. The nearby tables erupted in laughter as and Kurt instantly regretted the clever comback. Karofsky stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. He forcefully grabbed hold of Kurt's vest and picked him up off the ground so his feet hovered in the air.

"Excuse me?" he said inching his face as close as it could get to Kurt. Kurt's heart hammered thunderously in his chest as his face clearly showed how fearful he was. Another thing that was not on his to-do list was getting hit in the face on his first day back. _Maybe if I just lift my knee I can hit his crotch and run away, _Kurt thought, but then second guessed himself. It would only lead to more bullying and payback from the rest of the football team. He definitely could live without that.

Karofsky whispered, "Talk to me like that again, and watch what happens to your face." Kurt swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Fuck off."

Karofsky and Kurt both turned to see Blaine standing two feet from them. By this point the entire student body had noticed the commotion and were watching the feud, clearly hoping that a fight would break out on the first day back at school.

"Who the hell are you?" Karofsky asked.

"I said fuck off." Karofsky turned his head back to Kurt. "This your little boyfriend? Lady Hummel finally found himself someone?"

In one swift movement, Blaine swiped his hand out and grabbed Karofsky by his wrist. He let go of Kurt who fell back to the ground in surprise. Karofsky twisted awkwardly as Blaine squeezed as hard as he could. His face twisted hard at the sudden pain that he clearly was not used to receiving. Blaine grabbed him by his letterman jacket and pulled him close to his face roughly, just like Karofsky had done to Kurt only moments ago.

"Fuck. Off." He reiterated. Everything was still for a few seconds and Kurt could feel everyone staring at them. Blaine let go completely and Karofsky readjusted his jacket. He began walking backwards, rubbing his wrist with a pained expression.

"Watch yourself, new kid," he called as he walked over the table full of cheerios and football players who high-fived him.

Blaine glared at him until he was finally seated with the rest of his pack, and turned to Kurt with an outstretched hand to try and help him up. "You alright?" he said, his eyebrows still knitted in a frown.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," Kurt said hotly as he ignored Blaine's hand and stood up quickly, brushing the dirt from the floor off of his clothes. He turned and walked back towards the New Directions, his face turning completely red as everyone's eyes were on him. Kurt sat back down at the table as everyone began asking if he was alright and what the whole fiasco was about. He reassured everyone that it was nothing and he wasn't hurt. Brittney said something about Lord Tubbington having a light saber if he wanted to borrow it for next time, but Kurt ignored her.

He felt guilty for what he did to Blaine, but it was only the exact same thing that was done to him. Kurt could be an asshole when he wanted to, and athough Blaine's gesture was very touching, he was also still furious at what Karofsky had done, and it only fueled his annoyance towards Blaine.

With a final "I'm fine" to the group, Kurt turned to see Blaine sitting at his table with his head downcast, still poking at his food and shoulders slumped. Kurt sighed at the sight and stood from the table. He picked his tray of food and dumped it in the trash and made his way into the hallway to the bathrooms. Full of a strange combination of guilt and anger, Kurt thought this was going to be quite an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Chapter 2 is up and running now! Thanks for all who are reading! I won't be promising any schedule as to when I post, but I'm hoping to have at least two more done before school starts back up again (blah). But anywho, I hate writing the beginning of stories, so this is naturally one of my least favorite chapters, but I've got tons of ideas (and smut!) for upcoming chapters.

Till then, hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went normally, thank goodness. Blaine had ended up in 2 other classes with Kurt, but no one said anything to each other. Kurt needed to focus on his schoolwork and he didn't really have time to do anything else besides Glee club, with new issues of Vogue and picking out schools for performing arts. The goal was New York, and he wouldn't get there without good grades.

The next day at school was a different story. Kurt walked into English and sat by Mercedes and Rachel again who were arguing about what the school musical should be that year. Kurt slid into his seat and huffed in annoyance.

"What's up?" asked Mercedes.

"Nothing, just already hating this semester. I just want it to hurry up so we can get out of this hellhole," he muttered with more disdain than he meant it to sound.

All three delved into a conversation of their plans after they leave the crowded halls of McKinley and couldn't help but get excited for their future, even if none of them had a set idea for what they wanted to do. One thing was for sure: they all wanted to perform. It was very unnerving having to choose careers they'd wanted to do for the rest of their lives when they were only 17 and still were trying to figure out who they are.

The bell rang and Mrs. Beatrice began her lecture. Kurt adamantly took notes throughout and lifted an eye to glance at the front corner of the room. Blaine wasn't there. Confused, Kurt began to nonchalantly scan the room by pretending to drop his pen on the ground. As he picked it up, he spotted Blaine a few rows over and in the same aisle as him.

_Sneaky bastard, _he thought. _He's trying to move closer. Or at least I'll flatter myself with the thought._

English and history continued without much excitement. Then again, school never really is that exciting, anyway. By the time lunch rolled around, Kurt wanted it to be Christmas break already. Senioritis was settling in hard and he was having trouble even caring about any of his work.

After grabbing his salad and talking to the lunch ladies for a few minutes (they adored him), he headed over to the New Direction's table. Tina caught his eye and waved him over with excitement. Kurt increased his pace until Karofsky cut him off and stood right in front of him.

"What?" Kurt huffed in annoyance.

Karofsky tilted his head and his lips curled into a nasty smile. He lifted his hand and held it right by his cheek. Kurt flinched in fear of being hit, but didn't back away.

"Why so scared, Lady Hummel?" he asked in a sing-song voice that made Kurt want to rip out his hair.

"Leave me alone." His voice was shaky and Kurt wished that he would just for _once _have a steady and confident voice. He could see in the distance that Tina pointed over to them, directing the table's attention to what was happening.

Kurt glared into his eyes, willing all of his hatred to be conveyed through the air. Maybe that would make him back down a little.

Karofsky slammed his hand down on Kurt's tray which flipped out of his hands and littered his shoes and the floor around him with the salad he had just prepared.

Kurt slowly raised his head, his mouth open in shock. He did _not _want to start with this again. Being tormented again was not his cup of tea, and whether or not Karofsky could get it through his pea sized brain, Kurt was going to be the better human and turn his cheek.

"Jackass," he said as he kicked the tray from his foot and turned to go to the hallway. He felt his eyes build with pressure as the lunchroom was once again staring at what had just happened. An eruption of laughter echoed from the cheerio table, which only made the tears overflow in Kurt's eyes.

He ran through the hallway, ignoring the calls from the teachers that demanded him to walk. Couldn't he just once sit and eat his lunch in peace? Was even that bothering Karofsky now?

_Stop crying. You are not going to let him get to you again._

He entered the bathroom and set his bag down by the trash can while grabbing some paper towels to run under hot water. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and got angry. Red eyes stared back at him and Kurt grunted. Why did he have to be so sensitive? Even the slightest thing that upset him made him want to cry. He was tired of feeling that way.

Wiping his face again and refusing to cry, Kurt set his foot on the sink and carefully began wiping off the dressing off of his shoes and the bottom of his pants. Kurt didn't hear the door swing open or the footsteps that followed.

"You know, you really shouldn't let someone push you around like that."

Kurt jumped and squealed in surprise as he backed into the wall, letting his foot fall to the ground. Blaine stood there, hands in his pockets and looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me," he said, grabbing his chest to try and still his fast beating heart.

"Sorry," Blaine said with a shrug and looked to the ground. Something told Kurt that it wasn't a real apology.

Kurt sighed and continued to wipe off his shoes as he continued. "I can't help it. I'm not one for violence, and I really don't want to get into too much trouble on my last year in this asylum." Bitterness crept in his voice as he spat the words out.

"So you're okay with people pushing you around?" His tone was almost accusing and it brought on a flare of annoyance.

"Of course I'm not, but why do you say it like it's my fault that he wants to act like a child?"

"I'm not saying it's your fault," he began, his voice more calm. "It's just that…no one should be treated like that."

Kurt looked at Blaine. Was he being sincere? As of yesterday, it seemed like Blaine didn't want anything to do with Kurt, and today he's lecturing about standing up for himself?

"What's your angle?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

Blaine shook his head and let out a small laugh as his eyebrows knit into a frown.

_Jesus, can he be any more adorable._

"No angle. I'm just wondering why he even goes through the trouble to pick on only you. It's been two days of school all he's done is harass you?"

Kurt sighed. "You don't even know. All of last year he just tormented me because…" Kurt didn't know if he wanted to say it. Sure, he was completely comfortable with his sexuality, but not everyone was. Blaine stared, and gave the "go on" look.

Kurt took in a breath of confidence. "…because I'm gay." Kurt could feel his cheeks tingling. It's been said a thousand times before, but he was so embarrassed to say it in front of this sexy piece of-

"So, is that anything to be ashamed of?"

"No," Kurt said, mentally shaking himself. "On the contrary, actually. I was so comfortable- I mean _am _comfortable with myself, but Karofsky is just an idiot who can't accept people for who they are unless they're on the top of the social totem pole. Even then, he's still just a bigot."

Blaine nodded and took in a breath. Kurt sighed a breath of relief. Blaine hadn't reacted the way most people at this school would have. He knew the look. The slight widening of the eyes, the vigorous headshake, the increase of pitch in the voice; it was small, subtle things that gave it away and Kurt could never tell if it was a gesture that they were uncomfortable, or if they were just being overly sensitive and too nice. Blaine didn't even react. He just kept talking without any sign.

"Well, you shouldn't run from him. That's just giving him an invitation to continue tormenting you."

Kurt gave him harsh stare. "Now why would that be an invitation?" he asked, attempting to rub dressing off of his pants. "Like I said before, I'm not one for violence. It's not my thing and I'd rather be the bigger person and not give in to him."

Blaine grabbed a few paper towels and walked over to the sink next to Kurt's. He turned the water on and began soaking them, speaking the whole time and keeping his eyes on Kurt. Kurt took in a sharp breath and looked down at his pants, rubbing vigorously now. He couldn't handle how those eyes stared at him – with understanding? Or with sympathy?

"Nobody said you had to be violent to stand up for yourself. You think punching that sack of undigested hamburger meat is going to make him stop? If anything, it'll just fuel him to torture you even more." He took a couple of steps to close the space between him and Kurt. Kurt gasped under his breath at the sudden proximity and stared into those gorgeous eyes that were now trained on his own.

"And stop rubbing. It's only going to spread the stain." Blaine began dabbing at the fabric of Kurt's pants with the wet paper towels. Kurt watched him as he carefully grabbed his leg to still him. He saw how Blaine's jaw moved as he bit his lip in concentration on the stain. Kurt just wanted to grab Blaine's jacket and pull him down to kiss those red lips and run his hands through those curls as their bodies pressed together to feel-

_Cool down, _Kurt thought.

Blaine leaned his head in closer to Kurt's, and he prayed to no one in particular that Blaine wouldn't notice his blush. "If you rub it, it won't come off. Dabbing it is a lot easier and if you rub soapy, warm water on it before putting it in the wash, it'll come right off." Kurt could feel Blaine's breath tickle his neck, which didn't help him cool off any further.

Kurt tugged a smile at him and said, "Thanks. I normally don't ever spill food on me, but then again, I wasn't the one who spilled it."

Blaine looked at him, a small smile on his face, and Kurt stared back. It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. They both stood there staring into each other's eyes, not saying anything at all. Blaine's face fell and his mouth parted slightly, his eyes suddenly getting wider. Their heads began to move closer together. Kurt's mouth became dry at how much he wanted Blaine. Arousal began flooding through his veins as Blaine turned his head and slightly leaned in more, his eyes flickering from Kurt's eyes to his lips, and back. Kurt flushed himself as far into the wall as he could, hoping that the other man would soon be pressed against him. Blaine's tongue snaked out of his mouth to wet his lips and Kurt let out a small whimper. To have those lips against his own, that tongue exploring every part of him, it was all Kurt could do pull him right down. Kurt's breathing shortened as the intensity of Blaine slowly leaning in made his heart hammer rapidly in his chest.

Blaine blinked and reality seemed to snap back into his vision. He cleared his throat and turned away, making his way to the trashcan to throw the used paper towels away. Kurt sighed, whether in longing to have Blaine close to him again or in relief that he could finally breath again, he wasn't sure.

_Kurt, you've only known him two days. Snap out of it._

Blaine turned back to him with an awkward smile.

"Well, hope that stain comes out," he said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip. I should have known that one," Kurt said, equally as awkward, looking down at his shoes. His ears were burning and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 'Awkward' did not even begin to describe what he felt like at the moment.

Blaine turned and walked out of the bathroom while he called over his shoulder.

"I thought you could take care of yourself." Kurt smiled as he was left to finish cleaning himself up. But the comment made him realize something. Shuffling out of the bathroom, Kurt chased Blaine into the hallway, leaving the faucet running and his bag lying on the floor.

"Hey, wait!" Kurt yelled as he caught up with Blaine, who was walking quickly. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Look, I just wanted to say…that-uhmm-" Kurt brought his hands to his chest and fiddled with his thumbs, "I'm sorry. For yesterday. I didn't mean to be such an asshole, I was just angry and having that feud with Karofsky really didn't help either." Kurt bit his lip and stood up on his toes while he formed the next words in his head.

"I also wanted to thank you for getting Karofsky to lay off. I was really scared that he might have smashed my nose in." Kurt couldn't even bring himself to imagine the pain that he would be in. If there was anything that was going to be smashed, he'd would rather it be anything but his nose.

Blaine looked down and gave a tiny smile. "Well, I guess I'm sorry, too, for not being so welcoming myself. But, I'm not one to stand for ignorance."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the comment, and his stomach, for some reason, began to do flips.

"So, no need to thank me, Kurt." He gave a wink patted Kurt's side which sent a shock of arousal up his spine. Blaine turned and continued walking down the hallway, and Kurt stared, admiring how with every step, his jeans hugged his adorable ass.

He sighed and leaned against the lockers, biting his lip at the thought. Especially at how he said his name so –

Wait, Blaine said his name! Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine remembering him even though he'd muttered his name once.

Kurt wasn't sure what was going on with him and Blaine. Only two days into the school year and he didn't know what was going on with his emotions. But he silently wished that it wouldn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday and payday! WOOP! So in my excitement, here is Chapter 3! I've been a writing machine lately, so please don't mind my rapid postings. I'd like to say thank you (and also HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) to my beta/editor/best friend Em! This chapter's for you!

Thank you all for following and for the reviews, it really means alot :) Oh, and Blaine gets caught doing dirty things in this one...so go read!

Chapter 3

"Where the hell did you go after lunch? Everyone was wondering what happened," said Mercedes to Kurt as he plopped onto his seat in glee club.

"I just went to the bathroom to clean up a bit," he said. _And I'm glad I did…_

"Why did Karofsky do that to you?" asked Finn walking into the room, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Kurt glared at him. "I don't know, you're on the football team with him. You'd know more than I would."

Finn looked over at Rachel questioningly, obviously confused by Kurt snapping at him. He sighed and said, "Sorry, Finn. He just…frustrates me to no end and I'm tired of being pushed around by him."

Finn nodded in understanding and sat down in his chair, clearly thinking about something, though Kurt couldn't tell what it was.

Glee club went on without any more discussion. The beginning of the school year was always spent by brainstorming ideas to make other students want to join. All of these projects really put him on end. He _hated _doing anything that involved singing to the student body to recruit members. It'd only worked twice before, one more time wouldn't make a difference.

Kurt checked out and his mind wandered back to the bathroom, where he and Blaine talked and was turned on by how he wanted things to end up. By the end of rehearsal, Kurt was fighting hard to adjust his skin tight jeans.

Mr. Schue dismissed them all and everyone began packing their things. Kurt was the first one out into the hallway-

Where he smacked right into Blaine, making them both drop their books they were holding in their hands.

"Watch where yo- oh, Kurt, sorry," said Blaine, as he realized who he was talking to. Kurt let out a chuckle and bent down to gather his books again, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.

"No, no, it's my fault. I should be looking where I'm going instead of daydreaming." Blaine stood up with his books in hand and a raised eyebrow.

"Daydreaming, huh? What about?"

Kurt took in a breath and looked to the ground, feeling his ears go red once again. He stuffed his books into his bag quickly as he tried to hide his face.

"So what are you doing here so late in the afternoon?" Kurt asked, hoping that the question was interesting enough to distract Blaine. "I thought you'd be home delicately washing your clothes by dabbing them with hot water," Kurt said with friendly sarcasm.

Blaine rolled his eyes and huffed. "My car's in the shop right now and my dad was supposed to pick me up, but I'm sure he forgot, once again." Kurt tried to hide his smile at the amount of attitude that Blaine radiated. "So I'm just headed to the office to call him."

"You don't have a cellphone?"

"I forgot it at home because I'm an idiot," Blaine said with a scrunched smile.

"What about taking the bus home?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

Kurt side glanced as he said, "Well, if you don't wanna play, then I guess I won't ask if you want a ride home." He looked back up at Blaine with a teasing eye.

"Hmm, I guess I could go for just one more round," said Blaine with puppy eyes.

"Fine," said Kurt after a moment of poutiness. "I guess I can play another round."

"Hey Kurt, what did-"

Mercedes walked out with Tina, who stopped in their tracks at the sight of Blaine. Both of them looked at each other and Kurt saw sly grins grow on their faces. Blaine, clearly uncomfortable, looked down to the ground and backed away from Kurt a little, bringing his fist up awkwardly to tap the nearby lockers with a knuckle.

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"What did Mrs. Beatrice say our assignment was?" she asked, a smile still spread wide.

"Chapters 2 and 3."

"Are you sure? Because I thought that was last night's assignment," she said, her face becoming more serious now.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said. He widened his eyes and mumbled, "Now get out of here," willing them to dissipate into thin air.

"Umm…I'll just go call my- my dad," Blaine said, walking around Kurt in the opposite direction.

"No, wait!" Kurt said, calling after him. He gave Mercedes an exasperated stare.

"Did we interrupt anything?" asked Tina, a smile equally as big as Mercedes.

"Yes- I mean, no-" Kurt stammered. "Just, do your homework!" he snapped again as he raced after Blaine. He chose to ignore the giggles that he heard from them.

"Wait, Blaine!"

He already had his hand on the door handle to the office when Kurt instinctively reached out and grabbed it. Blaine looked at Kurt, who, when he realized what he'd done, snatched his hand back.

"Didn't you need a ride?" Kurt asked, trying to dispel the awkward air.

"It's alright, I can call dad, I don't want to bug you and make you go out of your way."

"You aren't bugging me at all. Actually, it'd keep me from going home to another burrito dinner. That many beans can_not_ be healthy," Kurt said dramatically. Blaine let out an adorable laugh at the comment and stared into Kurt's bright blue eyes.

"I'm sure it's out of your way, _Kurt_." God, he just loved how Blaine said his name, with such softness and ease. He wanted Blaine to say it over and over again until he was tired of hearing his voice.

"I'm sure it's not, _Blaine._"

They both chuckled.

"Come on," Kurt said jutting his head towards the parking lot. "I've got plenty of music in my car to listen to on the way."

They walked side by side in an awkward silence, but Kurt broke it by bringing up the assignments from their English, Physics, and Art History classes. It was at least something of conversation instead of hearing their footsteps echo through the empty halls.

As Kurt muttered something about his physics class being equivalent to sitting on twelve knives, Blaine swung his hand and accidentally bumped it into Kurt's. He side glanced Blaine, who looked down at their hands and stuffed his own in his pocket, a tint of red creeping up his face. Though Kurt pretended not to notice it, he desperately longed for his touch. It'd been forever (never) since Kurt had held a boy's hand.

"So what keeps _you_ in the school after hours?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh, Glee Club," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed and said, "That's so lame." Kurt was taken aback. No one insulted the Glee Club except the Glee Club members!

"Excuse me, but don't diss it till you try it. It can actually be really fun most days out of the school year."

Blaine shrugged. "Whatever you say, but you won't catch me dead in there." Kurt swallowed his pride and turned over to Blaine with half his mouth upturned. "Well, we're always looking for new voices if you think you're good enough."

"Ha! Oh, trust me, I'd be good enough."

"Oooh, a little cocky, are we?" _Keep doing it, it's incredibly attractive._

"No, no. Just confident," Blaine said with finality.

They both walked outside into the warm September air. The sun beat down heavily and there was a cool breeze blowing. They finally reached Kurt's black Navigator at the very back of the parking lot and Kurt pressed the unlock button on his key as Blaine whistled in admiration.

"Damn, this ride is sweet."

They climbed in and Blaine rubbed his hand over the leather seats with a look of impression.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't have taste in cars."

He looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, my dad got it for me," he said quickly.

He laughed and Kurt turned the key in the ignition. He didn't want to admit it, but he hoped that Blaine might have thought that he was actually impressive if he pretended to know what he was talking about. But he knew from experience that that only led to disaster.

"Choose a CD," he told Blaine as he reached over to the glove compartment, brushing his arm over Blaine's thigh, and opened it up. Kurt felt Blaine tense up at the touch, and Kurt quickly retreated, leaving the door ajar for Blaine to make a decision. He leaned over and rummaged through the stacks of CD cases, napkins and receipts that Kurt stuffed in there when he didn't have anywhere else to put it.

"These are all musicals," he said as Kurt drove out of the school parking lot.

"So?" Kurt rebounded.

"So…I mean, I'm a big fan of these as much as you are- turn left- but don't you have anything of this era?"

"Musicals_ are_ of this era! Highly underappreciated if you ask me, but Top 40 stuff kills me sometimes."

"Not all top 40 is crap. Granted, most of it is, but there's good stuff too. If you asked anybody older, most people would say that there was a ton of garbage on the radio, but they still would admit that there were a couple of good ones out there."

Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Well, I'm sorry that – which way?" Blaine pointed left again- "that my music choice doesn't suit your style, but you're in _my _car."

Blaine raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I'm just sayin' it wouldn't kill you to listen to modern crap either."

Kurt rolled his eyes as they drove. They went into an argument about the songs out on the radio at the moment and ruled them "crap" or "good." By the time they reached the outskirts of Lima, Kurt began to wonder just how far Blaine traveled to McKinley.

"How far is your house?"

Blaine looked down and said, "About 3 more minutes down this road. Told ya it'd be out of the way."

Kurt frowned. He didn't mean it in an accusatory way, he was just curious. "Like I said, it's getting me away from a night full of flatulence, so I'm relieved I have an excuse." He turned to Blaine, hoping that he'd elicit at least a laugh, but he just stared down the road that stretched before them.

"Why do you go to McKinley if you live so far away?"

Blaine sighed and looked out his window.

"I went to Dalton, but I had to transfer schools."

Kurt didn't mean to be so nosy, but he was curious. Alright, maybe he was a little nosy.

"Why?"

"I…uh, didn't get along with many people. My dad decided to pull me out to finish my senior year at McKinley. He said it would be like a fresh start," Blaine spat signing air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh," Kurt said. He knew Blaine wasn't telling him everything, nor was he comfortable with even sharing that bit of information. Kurt decided to put the questioning on hold for another time.

Blaine directed him to turn into a house-correction- _mansion_ at the end of the road. Kurt failed at keeping his composure as he gawked at the beautiful red brick house with the greenest lawn in all of Ohio. The long driveway only made the house seem larger as they drove towards it.

"Oh my god, you live here?"

Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Kurt admired the elegance of his home.

"Well, yeah…"

"Wow, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Er…thanks." Blaine pushed his door open and grabbed his back, letting his feet dangle over the side.

"And thanks for the ride," he said, turning his head to look at Kurt. "I really appreciate it," he finished with a wink. God, that wink. The way his whole face struggled to just shut one eye and ended up being scrunched.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Kurt asked teasingly, not kidding one bit. Blaine chuckled and cocked his head to one side. He thought for a moment as Kurt's heart began to race at the thought of being in the same room as Blaine. In _his _room.

"If you want-"

"Blaine!"

Kurt turned his head to the enormous front doors adorned with pillars that were now swung open. A middle aged man stood there in a suit, his tie pulled down to his chest and his collared shirt unbuttoned a little.

"Yes, sir!" he called, rolling his eyes.

"Come here, now!"

Blaine threw his bag over his shoulder and hopped out of the Navigator.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt," Blaine said a little annoyed.

"Oh…uh-okay, then," Kurt said, trying to hide his tone of disappointment.

Blaine halfway shut the door, and then opened it once more with a thoughtful look.

"Hey, do you think you could take me home tomorrow, too?" he asked, hopeful. The way he bounced on his toes as he asked made Kurt instantly nod his head. How could anyone resist a face like that?

"Absolutely," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Blaine said, leaning against the open door and smiling brightly at Kurt.

"_Blaine,_" came the voice from the man more threateningly. Kurt could only assume that it was his father.

"Coming," Blaine said forcefully, borderline yelling.

"Is that your dad?"

"Unfortunately," confirmed Blaine. "I'd better go, we wouldn't want him to rip your head off, too. See ya, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said with a toothy grin. Blaine shut the door and raced across the driveway to his front door. Kurt could see that the pair instantly began bickering as soon Blaine was within hearing distance. What the argument was about, he didn't know, but Kurt was a little more than excited to be taking Blaine home again tomorrow.

Kurt pulled out of the driveway and began the half-hour drive back to his home. He reached into his bag for his cellphone to call his dad. Burt hated when Kurt never called to tell him he'd be late. He rummaged and rummaged inside the cluttered mess until he finally found it beneath his Calculus textbook.

Wait, Kurt didn't remember signing up for a Calculus class.

_Shit, _Kurt thought, as he slowed down to make a U-turn and drive back to Blaine's. He'd already driven halfway back, so after fifteen more minutes of driving, Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway again and killed the ignition.

Kurt slid out of his car and began the walk to the front door. Why was he so nervous? Was it because he might actually get to look inside Blaine's house and catch a glimpse of his home life? Maybe he'd get invited for dinner, or even better, to spend the night.

Kurt shook himself at the ridiculous thought. Taking in a breath, he knocked on the door. Several seconds later, a man, the same one who called Blaine, appeared.

"Yes?" he said with a tone that said he had just interrupted something.

"Hi, is Blaine here?" Kurt asked as politely as possible.

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously and said, "Yes, he's up in his room. Why?"

Kurt tried to put on a smile as he talked, hoping that it was infectious enough to ease the clearly tense man.

"Oh, he left his Calculus book in my car."

Silence.

"And I wanted to return it to him."

More silence.

"I've heard horror stories from other people that it takes eons to do one problem," Kurt said with an awkward laugh.

The man stood there with a stone face, obviously not finding any of it amusing.

"So…so-can you-"

He opened the door wider and stood aside as an invitation into the house.

"He's in his room, up the stairs, third door on the right."

"Oh, well, thank you, Mr…"

"Anderson." Kurt blushed as he entered the house into an elegant foyer. Kurt admired the cherry wood that seemed to engulf the entire entrance. The floor was polished and Kurt wasn't sure if he should take off his shoes or not.

"Lovely home," Kurt said, still attempting to be friendly. "I love the carvings on the banister." He glanced at Mr. Anderson, who still seemed to lack all emotion.

"Be quick," he said, as he turned and walked into another room.

Kurt turned and walked up the stairs as gingerly as possible, trying not to scuff the floor. The last thing he wanted was to be yelled at by someone for walking to roughly. When he reached the landing, he walked even more gingerly towards the end of the hall. Blaine's door was shut and he could hear _Neon Trees _playing loudly through the other side.

Kurt knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Blaine?" he called as he knocked one more time. After several seconds of no response, Kurt slowly twisted the doorknob and peeked inside. Blaine was lying on top of his bed-

With his pants to his knees. Kurt blinked hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Blaine's shirt was up to his naval, revealing a trail of black hair that made its way down to a place Kurt never thought he'd see. Blaine was stroking his length, moving up and down his incredibly wet shaft, a bottle of lube tossed on the ground. Kurt's mouth went dry and an immense shot of arousal coursed through his body. Blaine had his eyes closed as he brought his other hand to his stomach and traced his V-line slowly and delicately down his thigh, then bringing it back up, and then back down once again to his balls. He cupped them, teasing them by rolling them around in his hand as he let out a moan of pleasure. He brought his knee up and began rubbing the inside of his thigh as he slowly kept jerking, up and down, up and down. Kurt bit his lip hard to suppress his own moan as he felt himself getting hard in his jeans. The sound of Blaine's hand stroking his wet cock was enough to send Kurt over the edge.

Blaine pushed his cock down and let go, making it spring up to his stomach with a wet _smack. _Kurt saw the way Blaine's muscles tensed as he rubbed his thighs again, this time with both hands, attempting to elongate the process. He then grabbed his dick and began teasing his head by rubbing slow circles around it with his thumb. Blaine pushed his head farther back into the pillows with a sigh of pleasure as he continued to stroke a little more vigorously. Blaine then bent his knees so he could spread his legs apart, and he began using his middle finger to rub the space between his ass cheeks.

"Fuck…" he moaned, as his body tensed with the sudden pleasure. Kurt could tell that Blaine was only rubbing his hole, teasing it slightly by sliding his finger in and out of his ass cheeks.

Blaine gave an exasperated sigh, not wanting to wait any longer. He grabbed his cock with both hands and squeezed as he pumped himself harder and faster.

"Oh," he gasped a little louder.

Kurt bit his lip even harder as he reached down to rub his own hard-on. He swallowed the moan that almost slipped from his mouth as he felt the heat of his hand press against it.

Blaine's moans increased as he pumped faster, his breath began to quicken as he was sending himself over the edge.

"Oh, fuck…shit, oh, _fuck."_

Kurt wanted nothing more than to swing the door open and jump on top of Blaine. He wanted to be the one to place his hot mouth over Blaine's insanely wet cock to please him. Kurt wanted to stroke his incredible length as Blaine came on his stomach with such intensity that it made Blaine scream his name out -

_Thump._

Kurt was so preoccupied with the intense arousal and the pain of his hard cock rubbing against his pants that he didn't realize the textbook slipped out of his hands.

Blaine instantly grabbed his pillow and covered himself up as he sat up and looked at the door with panic in his eyes. Kurt stood there dumbfounded, mouth gaping wide.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Blaine demanded.

Kurt could feel every ounce of blood in his system rush to his face. His face was probably tomato red and Kurt couldn't do anything to hide his obvious hard-on.

"I-uh-you textbook, switched when ran into in hallway."

_What did I just say?_

"Jesus Christ- just leave it by the door and go!" Blaine commanded as he threw his head back onto the bed.

"I-uh-okay."

It was too much awkward for Kurt to form coherent sentences. He kicked the book to the side quickly and chanced another glance at Blaine.

"Go!" he yelled, and Kurt pulled the door shut all the way.

Too embarrassed to turn around and knock on the door to try and explain himself, Kurt flew down the stairs and out of the door. Luckily, Mr. Anderson had disappeared and Kurt didn't need to hide his face. He climbed into his Navigator and drove away from the house as quickly as the speed limit let him.

Kurt couldn't believe it. He walked in on Blaine _masturbating _and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen_. _Kurt knew that walking in on the action would infuriate anyone. It's something done by everyone, but it was meant to be private. Kurt sighed, attempting to take in breaths that would calm his buzzing nerves and his hard dick. But it was no use. That memory was ingrained, and it turned Kurt on so much that he finally let the moan out that he was trying to hold back while he was watching Blaine.

_Well, I know what I'm doing as soon as I get home._


	4. Chapter 4

It's here! Okay, so I'm not really fond of this chapter, but it leads up to Chapter 5 which will be a tad more satisfying than this one. I'll try to have that one up by at least Monday night (KEY WORD IS 'TRY'). Unfortunately, as much as I would love to sit around and write, reality kicks in with school next week plus working 20 hours a week. So updates will be less frequent, but I'll try to have them up at least once a week or bi-weekly depending on how crazy I get.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think!

Oh, and I'll put my tumblr on my profile if ya'll want to go ahead and follow. Okay, I'm done! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Kurt walked into the dusty McKinley halls the next day extremely nervous. Every time he turned a corner, he expected to see Blaine and the horrible awkwardness of the previous day. How is someone supposed to act after walking in on someone? It's not like he could carry on a conversation as he normally would, right? So naturally, whenever he spotted a patch of curly hair bobbing in the crowd, he'd freeze and anticipate it to be Blaine. Luckily, it wasn't. He was having strange, mixed feelings about it. On one hand, Kurt wanted to apologize to Blaine (although he'd never admit he enjoyed watching), and on the other, he wanted to pretend it never happened and carry on with their unusual friendship together. If he had a third hand, he'd want to pounce on Blaine and rip every article of clothing off-

_Focus, Kurt. _

He walked into his English class rather quickly and sat in his usual seat, his face feeling hot for whatever reason. Kurt took a not-so-casual glance around the room and spotted Blaine sitting at his normal seat at the front corner of the room, his eyes focused hard on his paper as he wrote vigorously and his face red.

There wasn't a chance that Blaine didn't see him walk in. That's probably why his face was flushed. Suddenly, Kurt felt guilty for practically running into the class without at least saying hi to him. He wanted to assure Blaine that everything was okay. But then again, he wasn't in the situation Blaine was in. No one had ever walked in on him (thank heavens), but if anyone did, Kurt wasn't sure how he'd handle it. Probably lock himself away until he was forced to come out for Liza Minnelli's funeral.

"…right, Kurt? _Kurt!"_

Kurt shook his head, not even realizing that Mercedes and Rachel were both staring at him.

"What?" he asked, finally snapping back into reality.

"We were debating whether or not Mercedes had the vocals to play Maria in _West Side Story,_" began Rachel. Kurt already knew where this was going and he did not want anything to do with it._ "_Although I don't doubt that she has _phenomenal _voice, I do believe that it just isn't fitting for her."

"And yours is?" countered Mercedes.

_Oh, dear…_

"Well, it's the only one that's logical-"

"It's only logical because you _chose _the musical. How is that fair to anyone?"

"I chose it because it's timeless-"

"You chose it because you were biased."

At those words, Rachel clamped her mouth shut in an angry frown and looked at Kurt.

"Well?" she demanded. Mercedes also turned to look at him.

He raised his hands up and shook his head in obvious declination. There was no way he was going to choose between his friends. That's asking for more trouble. Besides, Rachel was right, they both _did _have phenomenal voices. How was he to choose?

Fortunately for Kurt, the bell rang and he swiftly turned around and pulled out his notebook and pen. The rest of the period went on without much more commotion with the exception of Mercedes and Rachel's obvious disdain that tainted the air around him.

Kurt looked up from his notes every 12 seconds, it seemed like, to watch the clock. He wanted to talk to Blaine before he shot out of the room like he normally did. It was going to be next to impossible, but Kurt would run if he had to.

Finally at 9:15, the bell rang and Kurt shot up from his desk and zoomed out the door where Blaine had just left. Kurt spotted him practically jogging down the hall, his curls bouncing as the hall began to flood with students.

"Blaine! Blaine, wait up!" he called. But it was no use. Blaine didn't even acknowledge that Kurt had yelled his name and with every second, the halls became even more cluttered. He turned the corner where Blaine had, but it was no use following him. He'd gotten lost in the sea of students.

_Shit…_

Kurt sighed in defeat and turned back around to go on with the rest of his day. Hopefully Blaine would be present at lunch.

Kurt grabbed his tray after paying for it and began walking with Mercedes and Rachel. They had still been bickering about the musical when he joined them in the line.

"So who are you going to try out for?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, you know I can't avoid a moment to shine. I'll be auditioning for Tony!"

"Ooh, good idea!" chimed Mercedes as she dodged a flying French fry.

"An excellent choice!" said Rachel. "I do believe it'll compliment my Maria quite lovely." Kurt could feel the tension emanating from the two girls walking on either side of him.

"Like hell, your Maria, Kurt will be _my _Tony. So please back off, bangs," Mercedes countered.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Rachel jabbed again. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. This time he didn't have the bell as an excuse to keep from talking.

"Ladies, I am flattered with how much you'd both like me to be your Tony, but there's no way I can choose between you. You guys are my friends and I really don't want to tear either of you apart." Kurt looked at them both with a stern face. "Your voices are you, and you should try to incorporate _that _into a performance, not just try to imitate someone else's."

Kurt could see that they still weren't satisfied with his answer. "Fine, I'm going to pull the boy card. Although I can match both of your pitches, I can't decide because I'm not lady." They both broke into a chuckle which thankfully broke the tension.

"Could've fooled me."

All three of them stopped mid-laugh and turned around.

Karofsky. And his two sidekicks.

_Dammit, he can never let me have a day of peace._

"Buzz off, Karofsky," said Mercedes.

They looked at each other and laughed. Kurt knew that would never be enough to get them to leave. It was no use. They were looking for a fight, and Kurt was not about to give one.

"Shut it, Toyota."

"Oh, _hell _to the no," cried Mercedes, dropping her tray of food on the nearby table and walking right up to Karofsky's face.

"You do _not _talk to me like that, or any of us," she pointed an angry finger in his face. "You need to learn some respect, or at least tolerance because we are not about to sit back and watch you and your team of losers harass us for yet another year."

"Oh, we're the losers?" Karofsky said with a laugh. "Says the club that can't even place in the top ten at nationals." He leaned in close to Mercedes which made her back away slightly.

Rachel ran up to her and pulled her arm.

"Come on, Mercedes, we don't need to stoop down to their level," she urged her, putting an emphasis of disgust.

"No, these fools think they own the school, and nobody bosses Ms. Jones around," she argued, but Kurt ran up to her as well.

"Mercedes, they aren't worth an ounce of our time."

"Hey, Lady Hummel, butt out."

Kurt glared at him. "First you start an argument from a comment _I_ made and now you're telling me to butt out?" Azimio chuckled a little at the comeback, and that did absolutely nothing to appease the situation.

Karofsky's eyes flashed to pure hatred as he walked right up to Kurt's face, their noses almost touching.

"What did you just say?" Karofsky said, eyebrows knitting into a harsh frown.

"Oh god," Kurt said, plugging his nose. "I can't tell if that onion stench is coming from your mouth or your skin."

_Oh, hell, I shouldn't have said that. _

Kurt couldn't help it. His witty words sometimes fell out of his mouth like vomit. There just was no stopping it.

Karofsky grabbed the lunch tray out of Kurt's hand and yanked it as hard as he could, tossing it to the floor in a splattered mess. Kurt backed away a couple of steps as Mercedes and Rachel stood frozen a couple feet away at the sudden violence that Karofsky showed.

"You seriously better watch yourself, Hummel. Or I will make you regret ever being born."

Kurt stood there, wide-eyed, wishing he had the confidence in his voice to tell Karofsky that he'd never back down. After all, it wasn't him who had the problem; it was always Karofsky who had a nerve with Kurt.

"Go ahead," Kurt said, finding his still shaky voice. "Nothing you do to me or any of us is never going to change us, or you for that matter."

He saw a flash in Karofsky's eyes. It was subtle, but Kurt noticed it, almost like he was hurt by it, or even disappointed in himself. But they quickly flashed back to their shielded and tough look, and that scared Kurt more.

"Didn't I just-"

"Leave them alone," came Blaine's voice. All of them turned to see him standing up at a nearby table. Kurt could see that his face was flushed, but whether with anger or humiliation, Kurt didn't know. Karofsky made a scoffing noise and rolled his eyes.

"You can never just stay the fuck out, can you?" he asked putting his head down and shaking it in amusement.

"I could ask you the same question," Blaine sneered back as his eyes slightly squinted in challenge.

"Look," began Karofsky backing away from Kurt to turn to Blaine, "I'm not going to damage your goods over here, just shake them up a bit." Kurt gave him a disgusted look, but Blaine just stared at Karofsky, never backing down.

"Goods?" spat Kurt. "I'm goods? I am not on a sale rack!"

"They didn't do anything to you, asshole, so just leave them alone and we'll all be on our way," continued Blaine, ignoring Kurt.

"You don't get it, do you? We," he said pointing to the other two airheads, "don't take orders."

"And _we _don't care," said Blaine mimicking him.

"Blaine, it's alright, don't stoop down to his level," said Kurt, pleading with him like Rachel had with Mercedes. But Blaine stepped right up to Karofsky (who was a whole foot taller than him), ignoring Kurt completely.

"What did they do to you? Why do you harass them so much? What are you _actually _hiding that's masked behind that badass persona you always try so hard to keep up?"

The questions seemed to hit a nerve with Karofsky. Suddenly, he grabbed Blaine by the collar and lifted him up so that their eyes met on the same level. Kurt and Rachel both yelped in surprise and demanded that Karofsky put him down. But, once again, they were ignored and Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Karofsky, not once flinching at the sudden force.

"Stay. Out. Of. This."

Blaine looked directly into Karofsky's eyes, piercing him with those hazel ones that turned dark, never blinking or looking away. It was clear that Karofsky became a little bit uncomfortable, as he shifted his eyes over to the surrounding tables that had quieted to pay attention to them. He quickly looked back at Blaine with a new air of cockiness.

"This is your last warning."

He let go of Blaine, who fell and nearly toppled over. Karofsky and his sidekicks turned and walked away just as a few teachers walked by with questioning looks. Kurt ran over to Blaine as he straightened himself out.

"Hey, Blaine-" Kurt began, but Blaine's face flushed red as he muttered, "Don't worry about it," and turned around to walk away quickly.

Kurt stood there stunned. Was he really still going to act like this?

"I can't believe those idiots," said Rachel, coming up to him, with her tray of food. Kurt ignored her as he chased after Blaine.

"Hey, where are you going!" she shouted as he slithered his way through the students coming out of the lunch line.

Kurt ran into the hallway and looked both ways. He jogged and turned a corner just in time to see a head of curly hair rush into the bathroom. Kurt slowed his pace as he began to take in deep breaths.

_Why am I nervous? Just relax and walk in, and talk this out. _

Kurt walked up to the bathroom and put his hand on the handle, taking in a few more breaths as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. With a new air of confidence, Kurt pulled the door open and walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

I really have nothing to say except classes start tomorrow so I don't think I'll be posting as frequently as I have been :( but enjoy this chapter till then!

TRIGGER WARNING: There are instances of attempted suicide and violence in this chapter, but only in the form of recalled memories. That sounded really formal, sorry, but you'll understand if you choose to read.

Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think!

Chapter 5

Kurt could hear the faucet running as he opened the bathroom door.

"Blaine?" he called, turning the corner and finding him with his hands on the edge of the sink with his face dripping from the water.

"What?" he spat. Kurt was taken aback. Why was Blaine being so mean?

"Umm…well, I was going to say 'thank you' but you kept running off." Blaine never took his eyes off of the water falling into the sink. Something unnerved Kurt about him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head and closed his eyes. Whether it was a response to Kurt or just a gesture he used to collect his thoughts Kurt didn't know, but there was definitely something up with Blaine. He stood there staring at Blaine with concerned eyes as he reached into the basin and splashed some more water on his face. Blaine finally turned the faucet off and walked over to the towel dispenser.

"What's your angle?" asked Blaine, wiping his face down.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurt, confusion written all over his face.

Blaine let his hands fall to his sides as he looked at Kurt with tired eyes. "I mean, last time we were in here, you asked me what my angle was. Now I want to know what _your _angle is. Why are you here?"

Kurt shook his head, the same way Blaine had when the same question was asked to him.

"Just like you said on Monday, I have no angle. I was trying to thank you but you keep avoiding me like the plague." And what Kurt said was truly sincere. He didn't have a purpose to talk to Blaine other than to get to know him better, but it obviously didn't come off that way. Blaine's cheeks turned a deep red as he looked away for a moment.

"Well, it's not really that easy to talk to someone when you walk in on-when someone-"

He couldn't even finish the sentence. God, this must be horribly awkward for Blaine.

"You know what," he began as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm just gonna…go back to lunch." He started for the door but Kurt extended his arm to the wall to block the exit.

"Blaine, stop. I want to talk about this. Look, I know we haven't known each other for more than two days and what I walked in on was _extremely _private and it should have been kept so." Kurt could feel the heat running up to his face as he talked. The unease and tension that pierced the air was almost palpable, but Kurt knew that he needed to continue with the conversation. Otherwise Blaine would spend the rest of the year avoiding Kurt. It was almost offensive when he thought about it.

"But, it's no secret that everyone does it, and…I'm sorry for intruding. I should have closed the door but I was just so stunned," Kurt looked away for a second so he didn't have to look directly at Blaine when he said it. But Blaine sighed and looked down.

"Well, it's my fault too. I should have locked the door." Kurt could see Blaine's ears turning a deep red. Then he looked up with a confused gaze.

"Wait, how long were you standing there?"

Kurt looked around the room, _anywhere _but at Blaine, feeling his cheeks flush the deepest red they've probably ever been.

"Oh, well-you know…it wasn't- just a few seconds," Kurt lied. Blaine's mouth twitched into a small smile, and then he regained his composure as Kurt stammered on.

"I was-just a little stunned and, you know-the blaring music and everything confused me."

_Shit, how does he make me turn into a babbling idiot?_

"Well," Blaine said as he took in a breath. "Let's just pretend that you didn't walk in on me or…see my junk – you know, how about we forget the whole thing ever happened?" It wasn't necessarily a question, but a statement that Kurt would gladly agree to.

"Forget about what?" joked Kurt (though there was _no _way Kurt even wanted to forget). Blaine chuckled and looked at his shoes. Kurt noticed that he did that quite often. He was always so bashful and Kurt found it absolutely adorable.

"In all sincerity, thank you for standing up for me again," Kurt said as Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "No one's ever really done that. I mean, the glee club has a few times, but no one's ever stood their ground that much."

Blaine smiled a little. "Like I said on Monday, I don't like others pushing people around. And if someone doesn't stand up to those idiots, then everyone will be living in fear of them for the rest of high school." Blaine's eyes turned from friendly to dark as he spoke. "No one should _ever _be afraid to walk through the front doors of a supposedly safe environment and cower in the corners because they're too scared that someone will bully them."

Blaine's voice boomed through the small bathroom as his voice rose with every word. Why was he so adamant about the issue?

"Blaine, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not scared to be in school. Sure, Karofsky may be a bully, but nothing he says or does can ever change me." Kurt was surprised at how much confidence his voice had at the statement, yet he knew that the words rung true.

"Maybe you aren't, that's great, but what about the others? You aren't the only one that they harass, Kurt. And it just _pisses _me off that they're getting away with all of this," Blaine clenched his fist and raised it up to the wall. Kurt thought he was going to punch it, but he just shook it a few seconds and let his hand fall down to his side.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Kurt, honestly curious.

"What do you mean, why do I care?" Blaine said in disgust. "Just because I don't tolerate bullies?"

"Well…yes, no one should tolerate them, but you've defended me both times they've done it. Even after the incident yesterday, you were still standing up to them."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just have a soft spot for the bullied," he said, eyes turning sad as he walked back over to the sink and turned it on.

"But, why?" asked Kurt, truly curious. Out of all the people that were witnesses, Blaine was the only one willing to get hurt for him.

Blaine splashed water on his face again and rubbed hard. There was something that was on Blaine's mind that he wasn't sharing. Kurt walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, Blaine turned around with astounding speed and whacked Kurt's hand away from him.

Kurt took a step back as he grabbed his wrist.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Blaine's gaze fell from defensive to guilty as he realized what he'd done. His mouth slightly opened and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Kurt, shit…sorry. It's a reflex." He walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hand that was cradling his wrist and gently pulled it away. Blaine dragged his fingers over the spot that was beginning to turn red and Kurt bit his lip at the softness of his touch. Kurt bit his lip to suppress the moan that was about to erupt from having Blaine touching him so sensitively.

"Well, it's just a mark, I'm sure you'll live," said Blaine as he dropped his wrist. Kurt mocked a laugh as he grabbed his own wrist again, wishing Blaine wouldn't have let go so quickly. That touch was thrilling to him, even if it wasn't remotely sexual in any way.

"It's alright. But you still didn't answer my question." Kurt couldn't help his curiosity. Blaine shifted uncomfortably again, obviously hoping that the question had been forgotten.

"Look," Kurt said, reaching out to put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt stopped right before touched Blaine, wondering if Blaine would instinctively knock him out with one punch, but Kurt realized how ridiculous he was being and gently rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He could feel him tense a little at the touch, but then relaxed as Kurt continued. "I'm trying to be here for you like you were for me." Blaine's eyebrows knitted into a frown. "I know we've only just met, but I'd like to try and be friends."

Blaine sighed a little and gently grabbed Kurt's arm. "Thanks. I'd like that." Blaine's lips pulled up in a tiny smile that Kurt found irresistible. He felt his own hand twitch, almost snaking its way up to Blaine's neck to pull him in for a kiss. The moment was there, and all Kurt had to do was make the move.

_Too soon, _he thought. He was just on the threshold of being Blaine's friend and Kurt did not want to ruin that just yet.

Blaine's smile fell as he looked at his own hand and quickly removed it from Kurt's arm.

"I…don't really tend to stay at schools very long." Kurt, quite confused, pulled his arm away and hugged himself. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have a record, if that's what you're thinking," said Blaine quickly, realizing his statement must have made him sound a bit delinquent. Kurt shook his head, a little relieved because that's _exactly _what first came to mind.

"It's kind of- really complicated. I was bullied a lot." The words seemed hard for Blaine to admit and Kurt was actually rather more confused.

"Wait, what? How? You just told me that you're not tolerant to bullies."

"I'm not! But, the reason why I'm so…passionate about the subject," Blaine was choosing his words carefully, "is because I know what it feels like."

"To get bullied? But you seem so… I don't know, tough. The way you stand up to Karofsky never led me to think you were actually bullied," Kurt said, half to himself and half to Blaine. "It just doesn't make sense to me, I guess."

"Well, it does when you know my past," said Blaine bitterly. Kurt cocked his head again in confusion, urging him with his eyes to keep talking.

Blaine took in a deep breath. "I know the feeling of waking up every morning absolutely _terrified_ because I knew that someone was going to harass me that day. I knew someone would hit me, or tease me, or do _something _to me that would…break me."

Kurt's heart broke at the words coming from Blaine's mouth.

"I know what crying to my parents every morning feels like, begging them to not make me go to school." Blaine began pacing the floor of the bathroom as Kurt's stomach sunk. "Every morning I would come up with an excuse so I could stay home, just so I would live a day in peace.

"I remember walking into the school, feeling completely numb from head to toe because of how scared I was. I remember in fifth grade when one of the older kids at recess would tease me until I was in tears. Even in sixth grade, all of the 'popular kids' made fun of what I wore, or how much I sucked at kickball, or how I never had a girlfriend."

Kurt could feel his throat tighten as Blaine recalled all of his memories. He finally stopped pacing and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. How could anyone treat someone as sweet as Blaine like that?

"It got to the point where I would have to hide in the bathroom all day to keep myself sane. Finally, my parents made me transfer schools." Blaine's eyes flashed angry once more. "Oh, but it didn't stop there. Even then, the bullying only got worse. Growing up's a real bitch, you know? Because then people _know _they're hurting you and you stay up all night wondering what the hell you did to make them hate you."

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, his voice very mellifluous in contrast to Blaine's harsh tone, "I had no id-"

"Do you know what that's like?" He interrupted with a yell. "To start seventh grade with people pulling at your hair or knocking your books out of your hand?" Blaine's voice was rising again as his anger boiled in his blood. "To be humiliated in front of the entire school, and called out on because you didn't dress the way everyone else did?"

Kurt shook his head a little, "I do know, but not ever that-"

Blaine turned on his heel and looked at Kurt with so much anger that he took a step back.

"Can you explain to me why I was beaten every week of freshman year? Why one time in sophomore year I had to be rushed into the ER because one of the fuckheads gashed my forehead open? Explain to me why the emotional pain was so great that I laid on that hospital bed wishing I was dead so I didn't have to deal with it."

Kurt opened his mouth but no words came out. He was speechless, absolutely floored at how anyone can be treated so harshly.

"Enlighten me on why _nobody_ cared enough to do anything about it. How out of _all _of the witnesses, not even one person stood up for me."

Kurt finally found his voice, "What about your parents?"

Blaine made a scoffing noise. "You think they'd do anything about that? They didn't care at all! They thought _I _was the one instigating it. All they could do was transfer me. If I'd had a record, they'd have sent my ass to juvie." Blaine shook his head as he paced once again.

"Nobody cared, and I know that feeling. I know how helpless it can be. I know what it's like to walk around every day wondering if anyone was going to care. I know what it's like to be pushed to the very edge and attempting to take my own _life _just to leave the misery behind," Blaine's voice quivered a little as the flood of memories came rushing back. "I know how it feels to know that if you were suddenly gone, not many people would notice."

Kurt's eyes built with pressure as he felt hot tears well up. He couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine tensed at the sudden intimacy and became rigid, but Kurt squeezed him in reassurance. All he wanted to do was comfort Blaine, and to have anyone going through life feeling like no one cared, especially his parents, was the most devastating thing Kurt had heard. His father was a great man and helped Kurt through the bullying last year, and he honestly didn't know how he would have gotten through that year without him. But Blaine's parents thinking it was _his _fault that he was being bullied? That completely broke Kurt's heart.

Blaine relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around Kurt, burying his face into his shoulder. Kurt wondered if this was the first time anyone had held him like this, if anyone had cared enough to wrap at least an arm around him to encourage him to keep strong.

"I'd notice if you were gone, Blaine," Kurt said. Saying it was one thing, and he hoped that Blaine actually believed it. Blaine hugged Kurt a little tighter and shook slightly.

"We don't have to keep talking about this ," Kurt said gently. He definitely did not want to make Blaine relive those memories. "It can wait."

Blaine shivered in Kurt's arms as he squeezed a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really bitter about it," Blaine said, the anger dissipating from his voice and pulling away from Kurt. Kurt reluctantly let his arms fall back down to his sides.

"You don't have to be sorry."

Blaine slipped his hands in his pockets as he took in a deep breath to settle his voice.

"Don't ever apologize for someone else's ignorance."

Blaine nodded and took in a breath. "So that's why I don't like bullies. I won't just sit around while others get bullied because I've been in that position before, and I sure as hell don't want anyone going through what I went through."

Kurt nodded his head in admiration. Blaine was so strong willed and brave. He made it through all of these years of torment, and he had just one more year left until he was free from the prejudice of high school.

"Wow…I just can't imagine going through something like that. I mean, I'm still being bullied, but what you went through sounds like pure hell."

Blaine shook his head. "My past is my past. I learned how to defend myself in junior year so I could finally put an end to it. I changed my wardrobe so I could blend in a little more. I completely changed my _life _just so I wouldn't be teased. I don't want to see you go through that, Kurt. So as long as there are bullies roaming around this shithole, I'll be trying to show the victim that at least I care enough to stop them."

Kurt blinked and looked down. "You're quite the inspiration," said Kurt with sincerity. How horrible must your life be to completely change everything about yourself? No one should ever do that.

"Wanna teach me some karate moves?" joked Kurt, trying to break the tension. Blaine chuckled and let his head fall.

"And when I said thanks earlier," Kurt looked into Blaine's sparkling eyes when he finally looked up, "I really meant it. And I appreciate it. I honestly do."

Blaine smiled a little and looked down at his shoes with that bashful look again.

"Well, I'm just doing my duty."

The bell rang and the pair could hear students flooding into the halls.

"Listen," Kurt said, "thanks for sharing that. And if you need to talk, I'm here for you." He hoped those words would stick with Blaine. It hurt Kurt that Blaine didn't have anyone, and if Kurt was the first person he could talk with confidentiality, then so be it.

Blaine gave a sad smile, and Kurt wanted to reassure him that he wasn't joking, but Blaine just swallowed loudly.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"I'll see you in Physics. I'd suggest leaving ASAP unless you'd rather stick around and listen to the hockey team brag about how far away they can piss from the urinal."

Blaine scrunched his face in disgust as they both walked out of the bathroom into the crowded halls.

"People actually do that around here? What are we, twelve?"

At the end of the day, Kurt ran up to his locker and grabbed his bag to stuff all of his textbooks in. The rest of the day blurred by with teachers lecturing at light speed and it was getting extremely stressful when they talked about how soon college applications were due. Kurt turned and shut his locker and almost smacked right into Blaine.

"Oh, hey!" said Kurt with a smile.

"Hey," Blaine said, his voice smooth enough to make Kurt rip his clothes off right then and there.

"What's up? Did you doze off again in Physics?" Kurt asked with amusement. Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, so now you're spying on me in class?"

Kurt looked away, getting a little embarrassed. The way Blaine gave him butterflies so easily was surprising, but Kurt tried settling his stomach as he interjected with his wit. "Well, I couldn't really pay attention over your whale-like snoring."

Blaine chuckled and leaned on the lockers.

"I was wondering…could you still possibly take me home today?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course."

Blaine nodded with a grin. He turned on his heels and they began walking in stride. Kurt found it extremely simple talking to him. It's extremely rare to first meet someone and automatically connect from the start, and the rarity of it is that those people tend to stay friends for life. Kurt had a feeling in his stomach about Blaine, and it wasn't necessarily nerves (although Blaine gave him plenty of those, too), but a sense of sincerity and fullness. Almost every conversation with Blaine tended to be just normal talk. Kurt didn't have to try to be funny or sound impressive to have a stimulating conversation with Blaine. Nothing of significance or importance was said, but it was really nice to have someone to chat with about whatever came to mind.

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway about a half hour later laughing at the way Blaine mimicked Taylor Swift's singing.

"You're enjoying this way too much," said Blaine, dropping his voice down to his normal pitch.

"Oh, god," Kurt said, "just a notch higher and you'd sound exactly like her."

Blaine chuckled as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Hey, thanks for the ride again, Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes twinkling in the setting sun. Kurt melted at how Blaine looked at him, and this unnerved Kurt. Was Blaine even gay? He had a feeling, but there aren't many people to practice his gaydar on in Lima.

"Can I have your number?" asked Blaine suddenly with a curious eye. Yep, if anything could set off his gaydar, it was definitely this question. Kurt looked at Blaine with squinted eyes.

"Oh, just in case I need help in Physics, because apparently my whale-like snoring distracted you. I'd figure that we could help each other out." Uh-huh. That's _exactly _what Kurt was thinking. He mentally applauded Blaine for how quickly he had come up with that excuse. Regardless of what Blaine's motives were, Kurt placed his hand out in demand for his phone. Blaine retrieved it from his pocket and gave him the iPhone. Kurt quickly typed his number in and saved it to the contacts.

"Just text me whenever you feel the need to study," Kurt said with a sarcastic smile.

Blaine smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but there was a shout from the front door. It was Blaine's dad again, only this time he looked way more disheveled than yesterday. His tie was missing, his shirt was half tucked, and his hair looked like someone had rubbed it with a balloon. He was leaning against the door frame and shouted for Blaine to get inside.

"Oh, god," said Blaine with a shaky voice.

"What?" said Kurt, suddenly alarmed at how scared Blaine sounded.

"He's had a couple drinks." Blaine reached down to grab his bag without taking his eyes off of his dad.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I'd better go," Blaine said yanking his door open and jumping out. He shut it without even saying goodbye to Kurt and ran up to the house. Kurt saw Blaine's dad begin yelling as he approached the steps. They began arguing as his dad waved his arms as if to say "I don't want to hear it." Blaine shook his head frantically and looked like he was pleading with him. His dad grabbed him by his arm roughly and shoved him inside the house, slamming the door violently behind him.

_Oh, shit, what the hell just happened. _


	6. Chapter 6

WOW. This past week-and-a-half have been crazy with school and everything. But I'm hoping this semester is a little more tame than last one so I can keep working on this! Let me know what ya'll think!

I've got the next chapter pretty much mapped out in my head, and I'm sure you will all be very pleased with Chapter 7 :) But 'til then, enjoy Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Kurt drove home the entire way feeling uneasy about leaving Blaine with his clearly drunk dad. Who gets drunk this early in the day? At least wait until happy hour. He was driving in autopilot until the ding on his dashboard brought him back to reality.

_Shit._

He was very low on gas. Kurt pulled into his driveway and made his way inside, kicking off his shoes by the front.

"Dad?" he called. Sometimes Burt would stay late at the shop but usually Wednesdays were his short days.

"In here, bud," he heard Burt call from the kitchen.

Kurt walked over to the kitchen, nearly running into Burt as he turned the corner.

"Whoa, slow down," said Burt catching himself on Kurt's shoulder. "No need to trample me. What's the hurry?" asked Burt, noticing how flustered Kurt looked. "No hurry," said Kurt, dropping his bag at his feet.

"How was school?" asked Burt, changing the direction of the conversation.

"Oh, the same as always. Go to this class, go to that class, fall asleep while the teacher is lecturing." Burt gave him a stern look. Great, dad mode has been activated.

"You've got to take your school seriously, Kurt. Senior year is one of your most important grades."

"I know, I know," said Kurt. He'd had this discussion plenty of times with him already. "I really don't fall asleep, dad. It's just my expression on how dull and boring everything in this town is."

Burt sighed. Kurt knew he shouldn't be complaining so much about school. It was just that he wanted it to be over and the end seemed so close. Burt understood as well. His son's dreams were far bigger than he could ever imagine and being in a small, conservative town wasn't really helping his attitude.

"It'll be over before you know it," Burt reassured him, setting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

Kurt walked around Burt and laid his keys on the kitchen counter with a heavy sigh.

"I know," Kurt said expressionless.

"What's the matter?" asked Burt, turning to meet his eyes.

"I need gas money," said Kurt, avoiding the question. He hated asking for money, especially from his dad who gave him everything and more.

"What? I just filled the tank last week!" said Burt. "Where've you been driving around? The school's two feet from the house!"

"The Navigator is gas guzzler!" said Kurt, hoping that the excuse was enough to shut his father up.

It wasn't. Burt sputtered a bit, trying to realign his brain and his mouth so he could form coherent words.

"So you're telling me you've wasted a half-a-tank of gas driving from school and back." Burt wasn't happy about it, and who could blame him? Kurt looked sideways in defeat.

_Shit. _There's no way he could get around it now.

"Well, I took Blaine home yesterday and he also needed a ride today. He lives pretty far from the school."

"Wait, wait, hold on a sec, who's Blaine?" asked Burt with wider eyes.

"Someone from school," Kurt tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, shrugging his shoulders.

"And how far does he live?"

"About a half hour from here," said Kurt, trying to keep up with the questions without stammering.

"And why couldn't he take the bus like any normal kid?"

"I dunno, maybe the buses don't go out that far," said Kurt. He definitely didn't want to admit to his dad that he _wanted _to take Blaine home.

"His dad forgot to pick him up yesterday, so I drove him home and he asked if I could give him a ride today and I said yes." It was honesty, and Kurt wasn't doing anything but being helpful to someone. Burt wouldn't be too stern with that, or at least he hoped.

"Alright," said Burt with a frown. "This guy better be happy that you were his public transportation for the past two days." He reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet and opened it up. He pulled a twenty out of it and held it out to Kurt. Just before snatching it, Burt pulled it away a few inches, and Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"You interested in this guy?" asked Burt.

This was exactly what Kurt didn't want asked. Of course he was interested, but would he ever admit it this early? Hell no. But Burt knew Kurt so well, and Kurt wouldn't just give anyone a ride home. He saw right through the façade that Kurt built up to convince him.

"What makes you say that?" "Kurt," Burt sighed. "I've known you for 17 years. It's in my nature and in my genetics to somehow figure out when you're dodging my questions." Kurt slumped his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kurt, twiddling his thumbs.

"The way you're acting all nervous and fidgety is a dead giveaway, Kurt." Burt's expression softened as he asked again, "Are you interested in this guy?

"Well-I…it's too early to tell." As much as he wished it to be true, he knew he was falling fast for Blaine. He knew it was way too soon to be developing these types of feelings so quickly, but how is one supposed to stop that? Kurt couldn't tell his body to stop flipping every time he saw Blaine.

"You sure?" asked Burt with a raised eyebrow. Kurt nodded his head vigorously. He didn't want to worry Burt too much, but if things ever escalated, Burt would definitely be the very first one to know.

Burt handed Kurt the twenty and stuffed his wallet back into his pocket.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt threw his hands around Burt and gave a tight squeeze. "You're the best."

Burt returned the hug. "Just don't go crazy with the driving for the rest of the week."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Kurt.

Kurt let go of his father and grabbed his bag from the floor where he left it, and trotted up to his room.

"And tell this Blaine guy to make a car if he doesn't have one. I can't afford to be a bus!" Burt yelled.

"Alright, dad," said Kurt with finality.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. There was a text from an unknown number.

_Hey, thanks for the ride home again. _

Kurt smiled. He quickly typed "Anytime!" and sent it, saving his number in his phone. He wanted to ask if everything was okay, since his dad looked a little forceful, but Kurt knew it wasn't his place to poke around in his business. Maybe tomorrow Kurt would invite him over to hangout so he had more time to spend with Blaine.

Those hopes were crushed when Thursday came around. Blaine hadn't shown up. Kurt couldn't hide his frown when he walked into English class and saw the empty seat in the front of the classroom.

"Where's your man?" asked Mercedes when Kurt slumped into his chair.

"He's not my man," he said annoyed. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Boy, you know just as well as anyone that he's interested in you."

"But no one knows if he's even gay," said Kurt. Truthfully, Kurt _knew _even if Blaine hadn't explicitly told him. He'd given Kurt too many hints and signals that he was interested. Even if it wasn't obvious to everyone else, it was clear as crystal to Kurt. Was this the reason that Blaine had been bullied so much at his previous schools? Had it been because he was gay, and people obviously hadn't accepted it? Was he out, but stifled by society's excessive need to shun anyone who was different?

Regardless of his curiosity, Kurt didn't want to keep bringing it up. He saw how much of a struggle it was to Blaine to even bring the subject up.

The rest of the day went on as it normally would have. All of his classes went on as boring as can be. Once the end of the day arrived, Kurt dragged himself to the choir room, not really feeling like being in glee rehearsal. Nothing exciting happened except for Rachel getting another solo (surprise!).

Kurt arrived home at the same time his father did.

"Didn't have to take your friend home today?" Burt asked as Kurt climbed out of his truck. He rolled his eyes long enough for his dad to see.

"No, I had glee rehearsal, _dad._"

They made their way inside where they toed off their shoes on the rug.

"I'll start on dinner," said Burt while Kurt made his way to his room.

"Okay, let me know when it's done!" Kurt closed the door behind him and dramatically flopped on his bed with a sigh. He pulled his phone out and pulled up Blaine's number.

_Saw you weren't at school today. Hope you feel better! _

Kurt didn't want to seem too desperate, so he sent the text in a way that Blaine didn't have to respond. Although he wanted to know why Blaine wasn't at school, Kurt decided to let it go. Kurt waited by his phone all night, even imagining his phone vibrating in his pocket, only to be disappointed when he pulled it out and saw the blank screen. All night he was anxious, wanting to hear from Blaine, but nothing was sent back. Kurt finally went to bed at eleven, full of disappointment. He hoped Blaine would be at school tomorrow.

It didn't seem like the fates were on his side, because Blaine was once again missing from class. He was half annoyed that he wasn't there and half annoyed at himself for being annoyed with the fact that Blaine wasn't there.

"Okay, something is wrong if he isn't here today," said Mercedes as soon as Kurt entered the classroom.

"Yeah, I wonder what the hell is going on," said Kurt with just as much curiosity. As much as he didn't want to give away that he was frustrated, he couldn't help but talking about it to Mercedes.

"You think he's sick?" she proposed. Kurt shrugged. "I dunno. I texted him last night but he never responded."

Mercedes grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, so you have his number then?" she asked teasingly.

Kurt turned a shade pink.

"So what?" he jabbed. Mercedes did nothing to hide her smile.

"Things must be heating up," she elbowed him and he slapped it away with flailing hands.

"Nothing's heating up. I just took him home Wednesday and I haven't heard from him since."

"Wait, you took him home?" Mercedes yelped loudly. The surrounding people all turned to look at them.

"Oh, my god," Kurt said, turning around and shoving his head into his English textbook.

"Kurt! Why didn't you say anything?" she poked his back until he turned around to face her again.

"Yes, I just took him home because he needed a ride! No need to get worked up!"

The bell finally rang and Kurt quickly turned around, thankful for the excuse to stop talking about it. He couldn't help but glance over where Blaine would usually sit, hoping that he'd somehow show up in the middle of the lecture. Unfortunately, the law of physics and nature prevent that.

Kurt went with the rest of his day just like yesterday, trying to get through it as soon as possible so he could just go home and relax for the weekend. Luckily, the teachers decided to bombard them with classwork, so at least Kurt had that to distract him until the weekend arrived.

The final bell rang and Kurt flew out of the classroom to his locker where Finn was waiting for him.

"Hey, dude!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, Finn, what's up?"

"Nothin', Santana wanted everyone to know that she's having a party at her place tonight and invited the entire school basically. So she told me to invite everyone in glee club."

Kurt nodded and tried to look interested. As much as he'd love to go to place where he could watch all of the cheerleaders and football players get wasted and act even more like morons (which didn't even seem possible), he'd rather just stay at home reading or watching a movie, or at least he told himself that so he didn't feel like such a loser.

"Oh, alright, I'll think about it," said Kurt. "Are you and Carol still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I dunno, she didn't mention anything to me," said Finn with an extremely confused face. It really didn't take much to do that.

"Well I'm sure they'll figure it out. See you tonight, maybe," called Kurt as he shut his locker and ran off to his car.

Kurt slumped on his bed after his dinner with his family. Carol and Finn were still working out the quirks in selling their home so they could move in with them, so it had only been him and Burt.

Kurt pulled out his phone, swiped the screen to unlock it and pulled up Blaine's number. He hesitated. Would he seem annoying? Should he keep the conversation going if Blaine responded?

Kurt swallowed any suspicion and texted Blaine.

_Hey, stranger. Missed you again at school. You feeling alright?_

Kurt dropped his phone beside him and opened up the September issue of Vogue. It really didn't do any good for him since he kept checking his phone every five seconds. Kurt's head was definitely in the clouds if not even Vogue kept him interested. Finally, after 15 minutes his phone vibrated.

**Yeah, feeling lots better. Did I miss much at school?**

Kurt's heart jumped at finally getting a response.

_Not at all. Same boring shit as always. But lunch was definitely boring without our bathroom conversations._

**Haha…I do love talking with the smell of urine in my nose :)**

Kurt smiled at the text and was thankful that no one was around to see him grinning at his phone. He locked his phone and sat still, contemplating and tapping the end of his phone to his mouth. Kurt wanted to see Blaine, even if it meant making an excuse. It was kind of an instinct, and he decided to roll with it before he could even change his mind.

_So, Santana is having a huge party tonight, and I'd rather not go alone. _

Too desperate? Too desperate. Oh, god, Kurt was regretting sending that text.

**Well, I don't know who Santana is.**

_She's a bitch. But regardless, tons of people will be there and I really don't want to spend my Friday night reading Vogue and watching Moulin Rouge. _

**Haha, well, I'll think about it…I don't really know anyone… **

_Then it's the perfect time to branch out! _Kurt knew it was a yet another desperate measure, but he didn't feel like being alone tonight. He pondered for another moment and sent him another text.

_We'll hang out in the corner and people watch. It's amazing how much information you can gather from watching Neanderthals at their best. _

Kurt could imagine Blaine smiling at the joke, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

**Haha, as exciting as that sounds…**

_Blaine Anderson, you've led me to a place that I vowed never to go. I am now begging you to come with. Please? :)_

**Well, who could resist that face? Fine, I'll tag along!**

_Yay!_

**Can I get the address?**

About an hour and a half later, after Kurt decided and re-decided on an outfit twelve times, he pulled up to Santana's extremely crowded driveway and killed the engine. Luckily the house was in the middle of nowhere (then again, that's all Ohio is) so there were no neighbors to disturb which was great because loud music was pumping out of the house. People were crowding the entrance and the lawn was littered with his drunk classmates laughing at the top of their lungs and rolling around.

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…_

Suddenly, the Navigator violently shook as someone landed on the hood of his car. Kurt yelped in surprise and would have jumped twelve feet in the air if it wasn't for his seatbelt holding him down. One of the football players smiled at him with glazed eyes while his friends pointed and laughed. Kurt unlatched the buckle and flew out of the car, anger rising in his chest.

"Get off my car!" he yelled at the idiots who were now hysterically laughing, and clearly intoxicated. They stumbled off, bumping into each other and ended up toppling over on top of each other. "Assholes," Kurt muttered as they rolled around the grass with high pitched laughter.

Well, it was now or never, so Kurt walked into the house-

And wished he could walk out, but the house was so crowded that as soon as he entered, he got caught in the line of people who were shoulder to shoulder dancing. Kurt ungracefully tried to weave his way through the crowd, desperately trying to find someone worth talking to (by "worth talking to" he meant Blaine).

"'Scuse me, pardon me – ouch, my foot – that's my ass…" He bumped into people and felt body parts that weren't meant to be touched, and the aroma of sweat and alcohol invaded his nose. He needed to get out of the house or at least the living room which was converted into the dance floor.

"Lady pants," Santana slurred. Kurt turned and saw her grinding on a football player.

"Hey, Santana."

"Great party," he lied after a moment of Santana furiously dancing and ignoring him, a hint of disdain in his voice. "I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my Friday night."

"Shut up, loser," she chipped as she held her cup to her mouth which she sloppily slurped, and Kurt did nothing to hide his disgusted face.

"Oh, some hot piece of ass was looking for you, he showed up a while ago." Kurt's heart leaped. It must have been Blaine and he was looking for him!

"Where's he at? …Santana? Hello?!" It was no use, she was grinding again on the same football player but with more force now, and trying to ask her of Blaine's whereabouts was not going to be successful.

"Make good choices," he said as he walked away from her and began looking for Blaine himself. He checked the bathroom (big mistake) and several of the bedrooms (even bigger mistake), but had no luck. Finally Kurt decided to go to the kitchen to make himself a drink. If he was going to be unsuccessful, he'd rather at least be somewhat tipsy.

Kurt rounded the corner and got to the kitchen just in time to see Blaine emptying a shot glass in his mouth. He slammed the shot glass down and scrunched his face.

"Shit," he said as he shook his head.

"I see you got started early," said Kurt. Blaine jumped and turned. A smile immediately illuminated his face and Kurt's heart expanded at the sight.

"Kurt! You made it! I thought you would've beat me here."

Kurt dramatically sighed, "Oh, it's just so painful having to choose an outfit to see people who despise you." Blaine closed the distance between the two and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, come take a shot with me," he urged excitedly as he grabbed another one of the shot glasses from the shelf.

"I can't drink too much," said Kurt quickly. "I've got to get home at some point tonight."

"Oh, you can have at least a _few _drinks," cooed Blaine, giving him the most adorable wide-eyed gaze. Kurt looked at him with a teasing smile. "Well, well, well, says the person who didn't seem like he even wanted to come."

"When you have free alcohol, most likely I'll be there," he said as he poured them two shots of Captain Morgan. Kurt frowned. He hadn't known Blaine too long, but he never pinned him as a drinker.

"You drink often?" Kurt asked. Blaine placed the shot glass in Kurt's hand and took one in his own as he shook his head.

"Well, not really, just when the drinks are free," said Blaine.

"Well, alcohol is pretty expensive," said Kurt nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that or the fact that we can't even buy it yet," joked Blaine with a laugh. A group of girls giggled and ran across the kitchen, several of them giving Blaine flirtatious looks while some even winked at him. Kurt glared angrily at them as Blaine, who looked flattered, blushed and smiled.

_Oh, no they didn't. _

Kurt snapped his gaze back at Blaine and clinked their shot glasses together.

"Bottoms up!" He said as he put the glass to his lips tilted his head back. Kurt felt the burning sensation running down his chest which seemed to linger there for a few seconds. He coughed and leaned forward.

"Shit, I should've had a chaser," Kurt said as he hacked and coughed like a smoker. The girls laughed at Kurt's obvious inexperience with straight shots and filed away back into the living room.

Blaine held out a glass to him with what looked like coke and he took several sips from it. Kurt felt half embarrassed and half angry. His attempt at impressing Blaine hadn't gone as planned.

"Sorry," he said looking ashamed.

"Why're you sorry?" asked Blaine. "It's some pretty strong stuff," he jabbed back at Kurt. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter with a sigh. Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt's waist and leaned right on top of him, their faces only centimeters apart. Kurt's heart felt like it stopped and his breathing stammered as their eyes locked onto each other. Blaine was flushed against him, closer than he'd ever been, and he just stared right into Kurt's eyes with a bright smile.

"Well, hi," said Kurt, feeling his face flood red (among other things that started to have too much blood flow).

"Hi," said Blaine with a dopey grin. Kurt could smell the rum from his breath mixed with his peppermint gum.

"Exactly how many shots did you have before I got here?" asked Kurt with a laugh.

"Oh, about three," he said as he tightened his grip and pulled them even closer together. "Oh! Okay, oh," Kurt said awkwardly, trying to shift himself around so Blaine couldn't feel his ever growing hard-on.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" asked Blaine, his smile growing even bigger.

"I-uh, ye-no!" Kurt said. In fact, it kind of was making him quite uncomfortable, but it was also what he wanted. More than anything he wanted to slam Blaine against the wall pull him in for a ferocious kiss.

"You sure?" teased Blaine, as he leaned his head into Kurt's neck.

"You're saying this isn't bothering you?" he asked, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"N-no," stammered Kurt.

"What about now?" Kurt felt Blaine's tongue drag across his collarbone and up his neck, the warmth of it sending chills down Kurt's spine. He threw his head back felt his stomach clench at the intense arousal. Blaine's tongue snaked up and flicked his earlobe. Kurt's grip on the counted tightened as his breathing became shorter.

Then, he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and spun them around so that Blaine was the one leaning against the counter. Kurt pressed their bodies together and leaned in close to Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyes widened at the sudden force and glanced down at Kurt's lips. Blaine licked his own and stared into Kurt's blue eyes.

"It's not bothering me at all," Kurt whispered with lust in his eyes. He pulled away and grabbed the bottle of Captain Morgan and poured himself another shot. Whatever this alcohol was doing to him, it needed to work faster, because the surprise on Blaine's face was priceless.

Kurt turned around and glanced at Blaine who was eyeing him with a sly grin.

"What?" asked Kurt as he took the shot, this time making sure to choke his cough down.

"Nothing at all," said Blaine, his voice lower than usual. Kurt turned back around to put the shot glass down and felt Blaine grab his waist from behind and flush his body to Kurt's back. Kurt bit down his moan as best as he could, but Blaine was teasing way too much.

"Let's go dance," whispered Blaine as his breath tickled Kurt's ear. Blaine then released Kurt and grabbed his hand instead as he was dragged into the living room/dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Guys! I'm SO sorry for the delay! School started up and it's crazy as shit. But luckily, I just finished a long slew of tests, so I might be able to write another chapter this week if my schedule allows. I'm hoping it was worth the wait because smut smut smut!

Anywho, enjoy the chapter, let me know what you guys think! Also, not sure if I mentioned this before but here's my tumblr:

and I'm also on

okay, enjoy!

Chapter 7

Blaine pulled Kurt back into the living room where the music was blaring loud and pumping strong. There was barely room to maneuver, so they pushed and shoved their way until they found a spot that wasn't occupied. Blaine pulled Kurt roughly and he smashed right into Blaine's chest, their faces only inches apart. Nervously, Kurt smiled and looked around, hoping that people didn't take notice of two men dancing together, but everyone was way past the point of being tipsy and didn't seem to even care what was going on around them.

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's torso and began swaying his hips side to side. It felt so foreign to Kurt; he'd never danced with another man before, let alone be as close to one as he was right now. What if he embarrassed himself?

"Hey, what's wrong," asked Blaine, taking notice in Kurt's stiffness.

"Oh, uh…I've never really…_done _this before."

"What, dance?"

Kurt nodded still looking nervous.

"Well, I've danced in glee club, just not…you know, like _this."_

Blaine pulled Kurt even closer and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Just let go."

Whether it was the alcohol or Blaine's encouraging words, Kurt felt a shot of arousal shoot down his back.

"Let the music take you."

Kurt wasn't even thinking clearly now. His head became light as more of the Captain Morgan hit his head. As the music changed from one beat to another, Kurt began to loosen up as Blaine guided their dancing, placing his hands on Kurt's torse. He swayed his hips along with Blaine and leaned back enough to look him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a while, and Kurt admired just how beautiful he really was. His curls bounced lightly with every step they took. Sweat began to bead on their foreheads from the constant movement and the heat of the crowd.

Kurt watched Blaine as he closed his eyes and moved his head side to side, being taken away by the music and letting himself go. His hands kept running up and down Kurt's sides which sent a thrill down his spine. Blaine leaned his head back as the strobe lights flickered across their faces and smiled a toothy grin. It was one of the greatest sights that Kurt had ever seen, to see someone so into the music that nothing else mattered.

Kurt pulled Blaine even closer which made him snap back into reality and stare at Kurt's glistening eyes, looking a little stunned for a second.

"Whoa, there," said Blaine, then a smile plastered to his face.

Kurt grinned as he danced more roughly, keeping Blaine flushed against his body as they smiled at each other with devilish grins. After about twenty minutes of dancing, Kurt's legs began to get stiff and tired. In one swift movement, he grabbed Blaine's hand, twirled himself around and pulled him out of the crowd. It was no easy task as people would not get out of their way, so Kurt resided to yelling "move" and shoving people out of the way with his free arm.

"Where're we going?" asked Blaine.

"Away from these people," said Kurt, sounding a little hopeful.

"Fine by me," said Blaine, his voice a little shaky. Kurt pulled them through the kitchen, and out the back door into the warm summer night. Santana's backyard was big, with lights hanging over the balcony and a vast field that disappeared into the night littered with a few pine trees here and there. It was much quieter out here than it was inside, although they could still hear the music blaring. Luckily for them, it was deserted; Kurt thought everyone must be inside dancing or passed out or having sex. He blushed at the idea.

"Whoa!" Blaine said as he took off running down the stairs, dragging Kurt along with him by their still-attached hands.

"Jesus, Blaine! Blaine, I can't run that fast!" Kurt pleaded as he tried to keep up with him. They were running across the field and Blaine was laughing as the wind swept across their faces and made their hair whip back and forth.

"Keep up!" said Blaine as they circled the backyard and ran in no particular pattern. Blaine laughed hysterically, most likely from the alcohol in his system.

"Blaine-stop…can't breathe."

Blaine turned and stopped abruptly as Kurt crashed into him, the force knocking them down. Blaine landed with an "umf" and then rolled over a little bit, the force of the blow still sending them tumbling behind a wall of thick pine trees. Blaine was still laughing hysterically at this point as Kurt rolled right on top of him.

"Oh my god, what the hell!" Kurt heaved as Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's chest. "I…breath," he concluded, not trying to explain himself. He continued to laugh (because everything's funny when you're drunk) and began calming down from the slight exercise. They stopped laughing and gazed at each other. Kurt always got lost when he looked into those honey eyes, almost like everything in the world would be fine if he just never had to look away. Kurt wondered if his mother had those same eyes. His father certainly didn't, Kurt remembered that much. Either way, his eyes were one of the most magnificent things he'd ever seen.

"Wow…" said Blaine. Kurt snapped himself back into reality.

"What?" asked Kurt curiously.

"Oh…nothing," Blaine said dreamily as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Kurt could feel Blaine tightening his arms that were wrapped around him, and only then was Kurt conscious of what was going on, or rather who he was laying on top of.

Kurt chuckled nervously as he shifted awkwardly.

"No, no, don't move," pleaded Blaine, and my god, if it wasn't the most adorable sound he'd ever heard.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Anderson, are you begging me to not get off?" asked Kurt. Blaine chuckled and stared at Kurt seductively.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend _not _getting off."

"That's not what I meant!" said Kurt, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Isn't it?" asked Blaine, still staring at Kurt with dark, lustful eyes. Kurt felt a shot of arousal course through his body and he couldn't help but lower his head and glare at Blaine with just as much desire. Kurt hoped that he didn't get roused up too much, or else Blaine would be feeling something other than the alcohol in his system.

"So, Blaine, what brings you out here in the middle of the night?" asked Kurt even though it was him who dragged Blaine outside.

"Oh, some kid just brought me here to this lame party."

"But it's not lame with this 'kid', right?" asked Kurt teasingly.

"Not at all," smiled Blaine. "In fact, I think it's even better than lame."

"Well as long as you're not bored," said Kurt with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm far from it," said Blaine quietly. "I'm actually quite happy." Kurt wriggled his arms free from underneath himself and threw them over Blaine's head, landing a few inches from his hair on the soft grass.

They sat in silence once more, staring at each other. Their bodies were as close as can be and Kurt could feel Blaine's warm breath on his lips as he breathed in and out, making Kurt rise and fall slightly with each breath.

"Your…eyes," said Blaine suddenly.

"My eyes what?" asked Kurt in a panic, thinking that they somehow became red and swollen from the pollen in the air. "Oh, Christ, I don't even have my eye drops with me and now I'll be puffy tomorrow morning-"

"No, no," Blaine said, bring his hand to move a strand of hair away from Kurt's forehead. "Your eyes are…incredible."

Kurt's heart pumped faster as he stared into those hazel eyes.

"They're just so…perfect," said Blaine. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. Kurt smiled and blinked a few times. No one had ever called him perfect.

"Thank you," he said, looking down at Blaine's chest. "They're just like my mother's."

"Well, I bet she is a gorgeous woman."

Kurt's heart sank a little.

"She _was _a gorgeous woman," said Kurt sadly. Blaine stiffened underneath him.

"God, Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said.

"No, no don't worry about it." Kurt hated when people were so sympathetic about him like that. He wasn't trying to be rude by correcting them, but it always pained him when others thought she was still alive.

"No, I shouldn't have said anything," said Blaine, taking his hand on Kurt's chin and lifting it so their eyes met again. Kurt's stomach fluttered and he relaxed a little bit.

"Really, it's okay," sighed Kurt as he patted Blaine's soft curls. "You didn't know, so don't feel bad."

They sat there in an awkward silence, much like most people do when Kurt tells them he didn't have a mother.

"So," began Kurt, "why are you still constricting me? I can barely breathe and I won't be much use to anyone if I'm dead."

"Because I'm enjoying the view," Blaine said, staring directly into Kurt's sky blue eyes. Whether he meant the starry night or Kurt, he wasn't sure, but the way Blaine said those words made Kurt's insides squirm. He giggled to release some the tension in his stomach as he bounced lightly.

"What view?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't respond. He just stared at Kurt with so much fascination and wonder, his eyes glittering from the light of the soft moon pooling over them. Blaine released Kurt from his grip and grabbed his face in both of his hands. Before Kurt could register what he was doing, Blaine's lips were suddenly on his. Kurt sucked in a breath of air in surprise as Blaine held his face. Kurt's heart fluttered as the tension from the entire week suddenly released. Blaine Anderson was kissing him. _Kurt Hummel _was kissing _Blaine Anderson_. His lips were soft and wet, and Kurt relaxed into it after the shock subsided. He delved into his warm embrace as Blaine pressed his mouth roughly against Kurt's. He let a moan escape from his chest as Blaine pulled his head back all too soon with a wet smack.

Blaine's eyes were wide with surprise, just like Kurt's. Evidently it was shocking to them both that this had just happened.

"Uh…" Blaine said, letting his head fall back to the grass. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just got caught up and it might be from the Captain, too, but-"

Kurt held a finger up to his lips to silence him. Blaine looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Maybe he thought Kurt would freak out and push him away, get up and storm out of the house yelling about how much of creep he was. He only smiled down at this boy's incredibly attractive face and blinked lazily.

"Don't be. It was nice."

Kurt leaned down and met Blaine's lips once more, this time with much more passion. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest again and arched his body to flush with Kurt's. Kurt moved his hands into Blaine's curls and grabbed a handful of his hair, trying to concentrate on how Blaine's lips felt so good and perfect against his. It was like they melted together and Kurt was extremely aroused at this point. He pulled his head back from Blaine's and began to shift uncomfortably, hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice his half hard-on through his jeans.

"You're a lot more brave with alcohol in your system," joked Blaine.

"You seem much more confident yourself," said Kurt, not really sure what he was even saying at this point.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Blaine.

"What?" laughed Kurt.

"Hey, kiss me again. I liked it."

"I like to play hard to get," blushed Kurt. Blaine raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips.

"That's not what I meant," said Kurt as he gently slapped Blaine's chest. But it was exactly what he meant.

"How salacious of you. I would've never thought that of you in a million years," said Blaine, eyebrows rising up and down.

"I'm surprised you're sober enough to pronounce 'salacious.'"

"Hey, hey, Kurt."

"Hey, hey, Blaine. What?"

"You still haven't kissed me."

Kurt did not need another invitation. Once again their mouths crashed with ferocity and Blaine sighed. The kiss deepened with every second, and Kurt was breathing harder now. Blaine brushed his tongue over Kurt's lip, teasing him by flicking it every few seconds. Kurt was getting harder with every passing moment and whether Blaine was too tipsy to even notice, he wasn't sure, but he was way beyond the point of even caring.

Blaine's breathing quickened, and their kiss became hungry. Kurt let Blaine's tongue slide inside of his mouth as he moved with incredible skill, exploring every part of him. Kurt let out a moan as he tasted the strong rum and peppermint gum, their teeth clacking together. Blaine bucked his hips up to meet Kurt's and this time, Blaine let out a low growl that sent even more of Kurt's blood south.

"Fuck," Blaine said as he pulled his mouth away and sent his hands down to Kurt's ass. The tight material made it hard for Blaine to grab anything, but he still rubbed circles as he attached his lips to Kurt's neck. It elicited a sound of pleasure from Kurt, and he almost went crazy. Blaine nibbled and pecked all along Kurt's neck and up his jawline.

"Fuck, you're so hot," said Blaine in between breaths. Kurt could only grunt a response because Blaine's tongue was now dragging its way up his earlobe. His tongue flicked over it and Blaine led it between his teeth where he left small nibbles. Kurt's hips bucked down and pinned Blaine to the soft grass. God, he hoped no one could hear them or see them.

"Jesus, Blaine," he moaned. Blaine spread his legs so Kurt could settle down in between them, and that's when the red alarm in Kurt's head started going off.

"Wait, wait," said Kurt, but Blaine continued to let his tongue do the talking for him, and my _God _was he good with that.

"Mmm," replied Blaine as he pressed Kurt's ass down and lifted his own up. Kurt could easily feel Blaine's erection through those dark and heavy jeans which rubbed against his own painful hard-on that he was sporting.

"Fuck," moaned Kurt, as he continued to rub his crotch against Blaine's. The friction was mind-blowing, but he wanted more, wanted to feel Blaine without his clothes. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The sirens were still going off in his head.

"Blaine, stop," he pleaded, though in between his gasps, he was not all that convincing. Blaine's lips were now attached to his collarbone and was sucking on it. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on him and he arched his neck to give him more room, all the while dry humping.

"Shit," moaned Blaine as Kurt crashed their hips together once more.

"We should…oh!...fuck, stop," moaned Kurt. Still, he was not making the strongest argument. He didn't want to stop, actually far from it. There was nothing more he wanted in that moment but to rip off all of Blaine's clothes and fuck each other senseless, but his better judgment told him he'd better not. Kurt was mentally battling if he should choose between what he wanted and what he should do. It might have been the fact that he had alcohol in his system, but Kurt could not handle it anymore and chose what he wanted.

"Fuck, Blaine," he all but yelled. Blaine detached himself from Kurt and grabbed his waist with one hand, braced his other one on the grass and flipped them over so that Kurt was now on the bottom. Kurt was a little dazed at the sudden movement, but once the world managed to stop spinning, Blaine was once again kissing Kurt.

Nothing at this point mattered. It was clear what the two wanted, and that was to get off. Kurt put his hands in between him and Blaine and slid them down Blaine's pants. He jerked at the sudden contact and opened his eyes from kissing. He sat up little and stared at Kurt with dark, dark eyes. It was clear to Kurt that this was what Blaine had wanted, and lucky for him, it was exactly what he wanted as well.

Blaine brought his legs to either side of Kurt to straddle him and sat up. He grabbed the end of his shirt and began to pull it over his head. Just lifting it about three inches up was enough to make Kurt want to rip his clothes off. Kurt couldn't help but bring his hands to Blaine's torso and rub him, trying to take in every inch of his toned body. Blaine's body shivered at the cool touch and he began moving his ass in circular motions over Kurt's straining cock.

"Fuck!"

Kurt sat up to take his own shirt off, careful to hold Blaine so he wouldn't topple over backwards, but Blaine steadied himself as he helped rip Kurt's button up shirt off (a couple of buttons flying across the field). Kurt then attached his lips Blaine's nipple and sucking lightly, and he gasped in ecstatic pleasure.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm really sensitive."

Kurt smiled a bit. Blaine should not have said that. He pressed his lips down farther and let his tongue swirl around the edges while sucking down harder, biting down a bit to send Blaine into spasms.

"Oh my _God, fuck_!"

Kurt loved hearing that sound, hearing Blaine cry out because it was him who was doing it. Blaine grabbed Kurt's head and pulled it away from his chest.

"If you keep doing that, I-I'm going to come right n-now," he said.

"Well we wouldn't want that just yet," replied Kurt, pulling away with a devilish smile. Blaine's eyes glazed lustful again and he pushed Kurt down on his back once more, running his hands up his side which sent a shiver up Kurt's spine.

"I can be a tease too," he said. Blaine trailed his mouth down over Kurt's neck again and traced his tongue over his collarbone. "I can be just," he pressed a kiss on his throat, "as," another one on his jaw, "good," and finally closed his mouth over Kurt's once more. Kurt sighed into it as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him as close as possible. Their kiss became hungry, more need and want with each passing second. Blaine finally tore away and attached his mouth to Kurt's chest, slowly using his tongue to draw several designs over his pale skin. Kurt moaned as Blaine trailed farther down, his tongue leaving Kurt's skin glistening in the moonlight. Blaine finally reached his naval and spent an ungodly amount of time teasing, making Kurt want to shove his head down to his cock and demanding that he suck him off.

"Relax," laughed Blaine. Was it that obvious what Kurt had just though? Of course it was, he was half naked in Santana's backyard with Blaine.

"No need to rush this," said Blaine as he hooked his fingers into Kurt's extremely tight jeans and pulled them down an inch. Kurt groaned, because all he wanted was for Blaine to rip his pants right off, to let his straining cock spring free. Blaine pressed light kisses down Kurt's body, letting his tongue explore him as Blaine ever so slowly pulled Kurt's jeans down inch by inch.

"Just-hurry and-"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down until they reached his knees.

"Oh, in a hurry, are we?" teased Blaine.

"Anderson, do you want me to pull my pants back up and leave? Because I certainly will-"

Blaine launched back up and placed another kiss onto Kurt's mouth, lingering there for a second before pulling away.

"I think you're too…_aroused _to even think about leaving," smiled Blaine, pulling down Kurt's boxer briefs. Kurt's cock sprung free from the tight material and he sighed in relief as the warm air touched his exposed skin.

"I…I can't even think about arguing right now," said Kurt leaning back onto his elbows to prop himself up. Blaine stared at Kurt with a sly grin as he moved back down and pulled Kurt's jeans and boxers completely off. He settled in between Kurt's legs and placed small kisses in Kurt's thighs, eliciting moans from Kurt as he became more and more annoyed with the teasing.

"Jesus, Blaine, can y-you please…"

Blaine ignored Kurt and sent even more kisses around Kurt's cock which was settling on his stomach. Finally, Blaine took his tongue and dragged it on the underside of his cock, making Kurt buck his hips up. Blaine grabbed Kurt's length and began pumping slowly, pre come glistening on his tip. Kurt threw his head back and let out a salacious sound.

Blaine licked the pre come off of Kurt's cock and then closed his mouth over his length, burying him entirely in his mouth until his nose touched Kurt's naval where he held himself for a couple of seconds.

"Oh, _fuck!" _screamed Kurt out into the silent night. Blaine pulled back up, taking in a huge breath of air, and began stroking Kurt..

"I see you're enjoying yourself," he said as he trailed his tongue over the side of his dick.

"Sh-shut up and keep going," said Kurt, sending his hand into Blaine's curls.

"Sure thing, boss."

Blaine wrapped his mouth over Kurt again and swirled his tongue over Kurt's head, making Kurt collapse onto his back and he slightly pulled on Blaine's hair. Blaine let out a moan as he began bobbing his head up and down, making Kurt's cock slick with his spit.

"F-fuck, Blaine," Kurt said, closing his eyes and bucking his hips. Blaine continued to bob his head, making Kurt moan and groan in pleasure as his stomach clenched and unclenched. Blaine pulled away and stroked Kurt's cock, which was much easier with his spit.

"God, you're so good at that," moaned Kurt.

Blaine stopped for a moment to pull his own pants and boxers off, and settled back between Kurt's legs, his whole body wanting Kurt, wanting to make him come for him.

"Fuck, I'm so close from just doing this," said Blaine, replacing his mouth on Kurt while pumping his own cock. Blaine bobbed faster and faster, breathing harder as he went closer and closer to the edge. Kurt grabbed Blaine's curls and tugged on them as he went up and down his length.

"Oh- oh, God, Blaine, I'm-"

Blaine only went faster now, one hand pumping his own cock while his other followed behind his mouth on Kurt's length.

"B-Blaine, I'm g-gonna-"

Blaine didn't listen. He kept on sucking Kurt's dick and moaned louder as his stomach sunk with the familiar sensation.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried as Blaine buried him entirely in his mouth. Kurt came in Blaine's mouth, his chest expanding and his stomach sinking in pleasure as he bucked his hips up and pulled Blaine farther down his cock. Kurt's entire body sizzled with pleasure, coursing all the way down to his fingers and toes as he rode out his orgasm, closing his eyes and feeling his body convulse with satisfaction. He settled back down on the ground as he finally finished coming, his stomach regaining its feeling.

"Shit," he panted as he looked down at Blaine, who finally pulled his mouth off of Kurt. He moaned as he moved up to straddle Kurt, still stroking his incredible length. Kurt found it ironic that he had caught Blaine masturbating not even a week ago, and now he was _on top _of him doing the same thing. Regardless of whether Kurt caught him or if it was voluntary, it was still one of the hottest things Kurt had ever seen. Kurt's cock softened now, but twitched at the thought and sight of Blaine.

Blaine pumped faster and faster, his dick slick with pre come.

"Shit," he said, his breathing becoming harsher and faster. Kurt examined Blaine's face as he crept closer and closer to his orgasm. Blaine closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. Kurt took Blaine's cock in his own hand and began stroking him. He figured it was the very least he could do after what Blaine just did to him. Blaine threw his head back as he let Kurt do all of the work. Blaine followed Kurt's timely movements, hand fucking him as Blaine's entire body began to shake. Kurt took pleasure in that sight, took pleasure in knowing that he was the one that was making Blaine feel so good. Blaine's stomach contracted and Kurt saw the tight muscles, expanding and contracting as he breathed even harder.

"Fuck!" he cried as he threw himself forward and caught himself on the soft grass. Hot strings of come covered Kurt's chest as Blaine moaned and panted above him, and Kurt concluded that it was _the _hottest thing he'd ever witnessed. Kurt felt the stickiness as Blaine panted and still was fucking himself with Kurt's hand. His movements slowed down as the last strings of come shot out, and he finally let out a final sigh of pleasure. Kurt felt Blaine softening now, and he moved down and relaxed on top of Kurt as they both glistened with sweat, allowing themselves to settle down from their orgasm. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls as Blaine nuzzled his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Well, fuck," said Blaine. "That was…very enjoyable."

"Understatement of the year," replied Kurt. They both stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes, just letting the warm air brush over their skin and listening to each other breathe. Kurt wondered if everything had gone too fast, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted someone so bad. Maybe it was the alcohol, he thought. But that didn't explain how much he'd wanted Blaine throughout the entire week. After all, wasn't he trying to get with Blaine? He spent his entire first week of school doing nothing but trying to befriend him. Was this what they both wanted? Still, he thought this was a little too quick for him, but at the moment, he was so relieved that he couldn't bring himself to fully examine the situation at the moment.

Blaine sat up, shaking Kurt from his thoughts.

"We should probably get dressed and go back inside. We wouldn't want anyone catching us out here like this," said Blaine while he pulled his boxers back on.

"Or worse, get eaten by a mountain lion," said Kurt.

"In Ohio?" laughed Blaine. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Stranger things have happened," he said. And stranger things indeed did happen, like Blaine sucking Kurt off in Santana's backyard. What in the hell was going to happen next?

Kurt brushed the thought as he finished pulling his shirt over him.

"Well, shit," he said. Blaine turned and looked. "Some of the buttons are gone. Did you have to be so rough?"

"If you'd worn a normal shirt, maybe I wouldn't have had so much trouble," he winked back and started on the path back to the house, adjusting his pants on the way back Kurt felt himself blush as he stared after him, those jeans perfectly defining his ass.

Halfway there, Blaine turned around. "You coming?" he called. "Oh, wait, you already did," he laughed at his own joke and continued to walk. Kurt rolled his eyes and stayed there to finish patting his hair down into something manageable. The last thing he wanted was for someone to notice that he had sex hair.

With a last breath, he followed Blaine back inside to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Update! Guys, I can't promise much for a little, so I'm going to try and stay with updating every 2 weeks. Work and school have me busy most days out of the week :( BUT, I actually got inspired to write a new fic. It's called "The Starring Role" and the link is here: s/9040673/1/The-Starring-Role

It's an AU with Businessmen!Klaine (kind of...just read and you'll find out). Let me know what you guys think!

Edit: Sorry, I forgot to say that the song used in here is Pumpkin Soup by Kate Nash: watch?v=LCr81kVTdqE

Chapter 8

Blaine ignored Kurt for the next three weeks. On Monday he walked into class and tried to steal a glance at Blaine, only to see his head turned down in his book with a sour expression. What was his deal? He tried to catch him after class, but he flew out once the bell rang. Confused, Kurt tried to find him at lunch, only to see that he was missing. What in the hell was his problem?

Kurt tried again on Tuesday with no avail. Blaine sat in the farthest corner from him as possible in his other classes and was still missing from lunch. Kurt was kind of hurt. What was making him act this way?

On Wednesday he decided to get to the bottom of it. He approached Blaine right before English, his face still buried in the pages of his book.

"Hey, Blaine," he said with no emotion. Blaine looked up out of the corners of his eyes.

"Hey," he said, equally as emotionless, then looked at his book again.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" he said.

"What's going on?" asked Kurt, almost pleading.

"I'm trying to read my book, and you're kind of interrupting," snapped Blaine, his eyes never leaving the words.

"No, what the hell is going on with you?" he said a little loudly and some of the surrounding students turned to look at them. Blaine side glanced at them and a look of worry crossed his face.

"Just- not right now."

"When?" demanded Kurt, making sure his voice was a little quieter. He could see the look of frustration scribbled on Blaine's face.

"_Later." _And with that, Kurt turned on his heels and rushed to his seat. What was his problem? He certainly didn't have any trouble talking to him on Friday night.

"What was that about?" asked Mercedes when Kurt finally slid in his seat.

"I don't know, he's just being an asshole."

"Why?" Kurt blushed at the thought. Maybe he was embarrassed about what happened on Friday. But why? It's not like anyone had seen them; the backyard was completely deserted.

"I don't know," said Kurt truthfully. Did he do something to make Blaine angry?

For the rest of the day and weeks following, Blaine showed up right before the bell rung. Kurt walked in everyday expecting to see him, only to find an empty seat until the teachers began to take attendance. Kurt was certain he was doing this on purpose to avoid Kurt. He probably didn't want to have another repeat of a public confrontation.

Kurt juggled the thought about texting Blaine, but he decided against it. If Blaine needed space, he'd give it to him, but he was not going to be let off without an explanation. Finally, in the second week of October, Kurt decided to give it a shot.

_What is your deal?_

No response. Kurt was hurt. What would make Blaine act like this? Did he think they were dating now? Was Kurt good enough for Blaine? Did he only want to sleep with Kurt? Nothing made him feel more useless than this situation.

"Hey, Kurt, you okay?" asked Tina one day in Glee club.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said not trying at all to hide the damper on his spirits. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Are you sure? You don't seem alright." Kurt gave her a smile and patted her knee to give her a little reassurance. "I'll be alright, just a little stressed out with classes and college applications." She gave him a smile that obviously meant that she didn't believe him. Kurt was grateful for the gesture, he really was, but he was in absolutely no position to talk to anyone about it. Not even his best friends.

Kurt texted him again the next day asking if he was alright. Maybe a nice approach wouldn't make him so defensive on the subject. It was soon becoming extremely distressing, because nothing Kurt seemed to do made Blaine want to talk to him. Some days Kurt would catch Blaine eyeing him from the corner of the room, but he'd quickly turn away as soon as Kurt turned in his direction.

Thursday rolled around and still no response from Blaine. Kurt walked into the choir room and flopped down on the chair. Well, if he can't talk to anyone else, he might as well just sing about it.

"Alright, guys," said Mr. Schue, standing in the center of the choir room. "Sectionals is coming up pretty soon and we still need to narrow our song choices down."

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" said Kurt, raising his hand. "I've got a song I'd like to perform for everyone. I'm not sure if it's a candidate but I'd like to at least put it out there," he said. Mr. Schue shrugged and gestured to the center spot of the room. Kurt got up, flattening his shirt as he walked. He turned around to everyone's eyes on him.

_Yes, this is what you love. Let it all out with your voice._

Kurt took in a deep breath as the band began the song.

"_You're chatting to me, like we connect  
But I don't even know if we're still friends  
It's so confusing,  
Understanding you is making me not want to do_

The things that I know I should do  
But I trip fast and then I lose  
And I hate looking like a fool"

Kurt saw a couple of the glee club members dancing in their seats to the upbeat song. He felt like it was perfect enough for the class but vague enough that he could just brush it off as a song he really liked.

_"I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss"_

And it was true, Kurt had such a great time that Friday night and he spent the entire weekend thinking about it. Sure, it had gone a little quickly, maybe a little too quick for him, but he still enjoyed it. He enjoyed being in Blaine's company. He enjoyed that Blaine stood up for him when no one else really would, but where did they stand? It seemed like Blaine didn't want anything to do with him.

"_This paranoia is distressing  
But I spend most of my night guessing  
Are we not, are we together  
Will this make our lives much better_

I'm not in love  
I just wanna be touched

_I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss"_

The song ended and the girls applauded him (and the guys smiled, but had confused faces).

"Wow, Kurt, excellent job!" said Mr. Schue coming up behind him and clapping him on his shoulder. "Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to work for Sectionals. But I appreciate your effort and your song choice that really isn't up your alley. Hey! Why don't you all do what Kurt did and pick songs you wouldn't normally sing!"

Kurt walked back to his seat and flopped down as Mr. Schue explained his spur-of-the-moment assignment. Mercedes leaned over to him.

"Was that song about anyone?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, no. I just heard it the other day and I really liked it. A lot." He tried to keep his face as composed as possible. The last thing he needed was for Mercedes to figure everything out. He knew Mercedes wasn't stupid, she probably already _did _figure it out, but he was definitely not going confirm it.

The rest of rehearsal went on as usual, practicing for sectionals that were coming up the following month. Between debating songs and who should solo, Kurt felt a pounding headache coming on from all of the arguing. Finally, Mr. Schue released them and Kurt was the first to dash out of the door. He just wanted to go home and relax with a movie.

Kurt headed toward the north side of the building where his car was parked, weaving through hallways and stopping by his locker to get his books for his homework. Once he'd shut the locker door he set off again, took a sharp left and almost ran right into Blaine. They were about two feet apart when they both looked up, shock written on their faces.

"Uh…" Blaine began, looking down at his shoes and blushing a little bit. Uh? That was all he could say? After ignoring him for weeks on end?

"Really? Uh? You have nothing more to say?"

Blaine backed up a little, a frown forming on his face.

"Hey, is it finally 'later'? Are you gonna talk to me now like you said you would three weeks ago?" demanded Kurt. He was angry. He told himself if the opportunity arose, he would be calm, but this was downright ridiculous. All of the emotions and insecurities he'd been feeling since that night seemed to bubble out of him.

"How dare you ignore me after what happened. You know what, it's not even worth it," said Kurt, his hands up in surrender. "Bye," he said walking around Blaine and marching down the hallway at top speed. Maybe he was being quite dramatic, but he couldn't help it at this point.

"Hey, wait," he called out to Kurt, his footsteps echoing through the empty halls as he tried to catch up with Kurt's quick pace.

"What," Kurt spat.

"I…uh, really like your voice."

Kurt stopped suddenly, and Blaine almost fell over from having to halt so quickly

"You…you heard me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I, um, was walking down that hall and I heard you singing. Your voice is really great." It was a simple compliment, completely innocent. But Kurt would have expected at least a "hey, sorry I've been ignoring you, but it was a mistake so don't think anything of your dick down my throat."

"Thanks." Kurt continued to walk down the hallway.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called again. He whipped around and glared at Blaine.

"What?!" he asked a little more annoyed.

"Listen…can we, um…talk?" he asked with a sheepish look. Kurt wanted to scream "yes!" and pull him into an empty classroom because who could resist that adorable face? He had those puppy dog eyes that could make Hitler agree with anything he said. But Kurt put it out of his mind. What would that say of him if he said yes so easily? What if he was ignored again? What if _it _happened again? Kurt shook the hopeful thought.

"You want to talk now?"

Blaine nodded.

"Listen, I've made _several _attempts to try and talk this out, but you just kept brushing it off and ignoring- no, _avoiding _me. Why now at this moment? Why do this after so many opportunities arose? You didn't even text me!"

Blaine huffed in annoyance and his eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, and it's so confusing for me right now, and things just got crazy for me."

Kurt laughed sarcastically.

"Well I don't know what could be so confusing. Was it the part in Santana's backyard with you giving me head?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No!" Blaine said while looking around suspiciously. "Look, can we please talk about this _in private?_"

Kurt sighed.

"I think I gave you enough time to talk to me, and if that wasn't enough, then I'm sorry." Kurt began walking towards his car again.

"Kurt, please! I'm sorry, I really am!" Blaine walked alongside Kurt.

"So you've said." Kurt didn't glance at Blaine as they walked. He didn't really need to be an asshole, but Kurt was enjoying it this time. If Blaine could be one, then so could he.

"Honestly, I am, would you please stop walking and _listen?" _Blaine cut Kurt off, standing right in front of him. "Please! Just give me a chance to explain myself."

Kurt pondered it for a second, and he decided to give in. For weeks Kurt only wanted an explanation and if Blaine was so adamant about giving one, then he'd let him. But on his terms.

"Fine," he said, slumping his shoulders. "Let's go to my place," he said, weaving around Blaine and heading out the doors.

Kurt pulled into his driveway and put his car in park and gestured for Blaine to park on the street. They climbed out of their cars and walked up the staircase to Kurt's home.

"Hey, dad," Kurt yelled through the house. No response. Huh. Maybe he had to work late.

They toed their shoes off and Kurt began making his way upstairs followed closely by Blaine.

"I really like your place," said Blaine, looking around at the pictures hanging on the wall. Kurt scoffed.

"Please, your place is a mansion, what's so special about mine?"

Blaine frowned.

"Most people would say 'thank you' to a compliment," he jabbed. "But there's something about here. It's homey. It's comforting."

Kurt hid his quizzical look. Was his place not homey? What did he feel here that's so different from his own home?

Kurt shrugged and continued their way into Kurt's room, closing it after Blaine walked in. Blaine's head scanned his room from the untidy bed to the posters hanging on his wall.

"Wow," was all he said. Kurt took it as a compliment. "Your style is…like none I've ever seen."

Did Blaine just degrade Kurt Hummel's decorating abilities? Kurt turned to him with a glare.

"I like it," smiled Blaine, unaware that Kurt was just about to rip him to shreds.

"Thanks," he said, dropping his bag on the floor and making his way to sit on his desk chair. Kurt gestured to the bed.

"Sit," he said as demanding as possible. Blaine dragged his feet over and plopped down with a sigh.

"I assume you want me to fess up now."

"You assume correctly."

Blaine took in a steadying breath and dramatically released it. Kurt leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, looking Blaine over (who looked rather amazing in his tight khaki pants and black t-shirt).

"Okay, well, first thing is I'm sorry again about avoiding this whole situation. It wasn't fair of me to not say anything to you, and I'm sorry. Again. But truthfully…I was kind of scared."

"Scared of what?" Kurt asked.

"I'm getting there. I was scared of what could happen. Look, Kurt, I know we were both drunk and nothing should have happened. I regret all of it and I didn't mean to let it go this long without saying anything."

"Wait, wait…you regret it?" It was like a stab to Kurt. Sure, Kurt definitely had his regrets, and although things were taken a little too quickly, it still hurt that Blaine would say that.

"Why? Was it…bad?" he asked, cheeks flushing.

"What? Oh, no! No, no, don't take it that way, I meant…_fuck," _he swore as he clenched his fists in frustration. "That wasn't a wise choice of words…"

"Then why do you regret it? Was I a mistake?" Kurt really didn't want to know the answer, and if it was the answer he was thinking, then he willed Blaine to lie.

"Um…no, definitely not. I…um, really enjoyed it, actually," he said, his face scrunching up a little at the thought.

"Okay, look," began Kurt. "I can obviously tell something's up. Either you're lying to me about this, or you're conflicted. Which is it?"

Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I-how did…what?" he asked, not entirely sure of what was just said.

"Blaine, you just told me you enjoyed sucking me off but your face looked like you didn't. I'm not sure if I should trust your words or your expression."

Blaine shook his head a little, sighing in defeat.

"Look…I'm still kind of – oh, shit, I don't even know what I'm saying…"

Kurt leaned forward to lay a hand on his knee and give a gentle squeeze of encouragement. Blaine looked into his bright blue eyes and he gave a half smile. Blaine's mouth parted a little at the sight, and then he stood up abruptly and walked across the room.

"No, see! That's what I'm talking about! I can't understand when things like that happen!" he shouted

Kurt stood up with his hands up. "Okay, wow, I just put my hand on your knee, Blaine, it's been in more awkward places."

Blaine shook his head, refusing to look up at Kurt.

"See, this is what I mean," he flung his hand in the air, signaling that he was talking about them. "When you do things like that, I'm ready to give up and just say 'fuck it' to everything! I just can't handle it right now and I don't understand why things have to be like this, but they are and I'm not sure how things will turn out and what if they find out about it, what the hell will my life turn into? Shit, shit, shit…" Blaine rambled on and on about things that didn't make any sense to Kurt. He noticed how tense Blaine seemed, his shoulders stiff and his movements extremely rigid as he paced the same spot as he talked. He moved quickly and Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He needed to make sense of _some _of it.

"Blaine…Blaine, hey, over here! Blaine!" Blaine continued to talk in riddles as Kurt tried to get him to calm down. Kurt stood right in Blaine's path and he crashed into him. Kurt firmly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back a few steps.

"Blaine, please stop." Blaine's worried eyes looked at his, his breathing sharp and quick. Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his arms and told Blaine to relax and breathe. He visibly eased in tension and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Come on," Kurt said as he dragged Blaine back to his bed. Kurt sat against his headboard and he patted the space directly across from him. They sat cross legged and Kurt took in a breath.

"Blaine, please tell me what's going on."

Blaine looked at him, his eyes still full of worry until he finally sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I…I don't know how…I'm still not sure about…what I'm trying to say is-"

"You don't know if you're gay."

Blaine looked up, shocked.

"What? No, no, that's not it. I mean, your dick was in my mouth, for God's sake, how can I not be gay?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow at the memory and quickly shook it from his memory. The last thing he needed was to get hot and bothered while trying to have a serious conversation with Blaine.

"Do your parents know?" Kurt demanded. Blaine flushed a little at the question and looked away.

"Well…it's kind of complicated. It's more of an unspoken thing at my house, kind of a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. My parents may know, but I'm sure as hell not going to bring it to their attention. I'd like to live long enough to graduate high school."

"Why won't they like it?" asked Kurt, bewildered.

"It's just the way they were raised, I'm sure. The way I hear my dad talk about same-sex marriage in disgust might give away a few hints that he's opposed to it…and my mother…well, she's just my mother. She's a whole different story, but she's so focused on keeping the family together that she agrees with everything my dad says. It's actually kind of sad when I think about it, that she's basically been brainwashed her entire marriage because she doesn't want anyone to know that things are horribly wrong in our lives."

Horribly wrong? Oh, no…Kurt pushed the thought out of his head. This wasn't the time for that conversation just yet.

Kurt frowned. How could somebody's parents be so damaging to their kid? Burt had always been Kurt's number one person in his life, and he couldn't imagine his life if he hadn't been so accepting of him. His heart ached for Blaine, because he literally had no one in his life.

"I can try to tell you that I know what this feels like, but I honestly can't. I can always tell you how I came out and tell you that things will get so much better, but that's on you. The one thing I can do is be your friend."

Blaine sighed.

"Look…I've never been around at any school long enough to make friends. The only time people noticed me was when they wanted to bully me, and that kind of made me a harsh person. I've never actually had…a friend before, let alone fool around with someone I'd just known a week…and I'm sorry for that, but this is all just so new to me that I didn't know how to respond."

But Kurt knew exactly why Blaine responded the way he did. Blaine never had friends. No one ever stood up for him, so how was he to think that good people actually exist in the world? Blaine had little faith in humanity and how should he suspect Kurt to be any different? Kurt instinctively reached a hand out and placed it over Blaine's.

"Blaine, if you're worried that I'm going to parade around telling everyone what happened that night, you're wrong. I'm above that." Blaine looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened that made you feel like this, but I'm here for you to talk to. And I'm not just saying that because we…_you know. _I won't tell a living soul about what happened, and you can trust me on that. I don't believe in outing people. It's not my business to do so."

Maybe this was what Blaine needed. Maybe he needed a shoulder to lean on. Kurt was more than willing to be that person to Blaine, not only for his enjoyment, but also for Blaine to experience what a friend actually is. It broke Kurt's heart to think that Blaine never even had a childhood friend.

"I'm…trying, Kurt. I really am, and that's why I wanted to apologize because it wasn't fair to you and you probably thought I was just trying to get in your pants. But I honestly didn't know how to handle having a friend."

Kurt's heart sank. What a terrible, lonely life Blaine must have had.

"Well, that changes now," said Kurt perking up a little and scooting closer to Blaine. He looked at Kurt with puzzled expression.

"From now on, we'll be friends." He leaned in close to him and smiled a little. "I'm going to be here for you if you need anything: help with homework, if you need a place to stay for the weekend, or if you just need to vent to someone. You've got my number, and you know where I live now, so you have no excuse to not talk to me."

Blaine smiled and looked down at his hands with sad eyes.

"Kurt, I really appreciate that…but I'm not someone you should get close to." Kurt's smile faltered.

"What are you talking about?"

"As I've told you before, I don't really stay places for too long…and I just don't want things to be difficult for when it happens again."

Kurt sat up straighter. Was he leaving so soon?

"Wait, you mean you're leaving Lima?"

Blaine shrugged a little. "I don't know. As of now, we aren't but it could happen at any given moment. It's happened many times before and…I just don't want people to feel like I'm leaving them."

"Blaine, that's not a good enough excuse to not want to get close to anyone," said Kurt.

"Of course it is," spat Blaine. "Why bother being friends with someone who you're just going to leave in a few weeks? Might as well save both of us the trouble…"

Kurt sighed and thought for a moment. He wanted to show Blaine that it's okay to make friends and that it's okay to enjoy people's company. Blaine didn't want to hurt anyone or be hurt in return. Kurt understood Blaine's angle, but there was nothing more sad, more lonely than a life lived alone.

"Look. I've got an idea. Maybe you'll consider it, maybe you won't, but I want you to at least think about it," proposed Kurt. Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I want you to try out for glee club."

Blaine laughed the most sarcastic laugh Kurt had heard.

"Thanks, but, no thanks, I think I can manage without it."

As offended as Kurt was, he swallowed his pride and continued.

"I know you said that glee was lame and all that, but it's so much more than us just dancing and singing to songs. Glee club was the place where I felt accepted. Glee helped me be comfortable with who I am and my coming out phase. They helped me _so _much when my dad was in a coma and I felt like nothing was left." Blaine looked at him in surprise.

"Whoa, Kurt, I didn't know your dad-"

Kurt held up his hand to silence him.

"Just let me finish," said Kurt as gentle as possible. "Blaine, this club is much more than just a group of kids going to competitions, we're a family there, and if you would just give it _one _shot, I promise that you will never regret becoming friends with those people."

There was a flare of interest in Blaine's eyes, and Kurt could see him considering it.

_Good. At least he's thinking about it._

This was what Blaine needed, a group of people who will accept him for _him_ and nothing less. If he could show Blaine that he didn't have to go through his life without a few friends, maybe that'd open Blaine up a bit more. Maybe then, he'd allow himself the happiness that he really deserves.

"I don't know…" Blaine wrestled internally with himself.

Kurt reached out and placed his fingers under Blaine's chin, pulling his head up so their eyes could meet.

"Please, do this for me? I don't want to pressure you into things you don't want to do, but at least think about it."

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Kurt. I'll think about it."

Kurt's face lit up into a grin.

"Good. Now, are you any good at math?" asked Kurt.

"I'd like to think so," said Blaine.

"Great, then maybe you can help me with this homework, because I haven't the faintest idea of what to do," he said, getting up and walking over to where he dropped his bag. He pulled out his textbook and held it out to Blaine.

"Sure, what chapter are you on?" he said, taking it and flipping the musty pages open.

Maybe it was Kurt's instinct, or maybe he did it on purpose, but he wanted to do anything to make Blaine stay longer, even if it was just asking for help. The more time Kurt spent with Blaine, the more he felt like he was falling for this lonely boy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This particular scene has been mapped out in my head for eons, so I hope you guys like it! Anyone who is following The Starring Role, I accidentally said that glee was on tonight...yeah, my days get mixed up when I'm in over my head with work and school. Haha.

The song I used in here was "Fear and Loathing" by Marina and the Diamonds (link: watch?v=9txg0XicoJ0 ). The whole song is about 6 minutes, but the video has about 4, so you get the gist of it. Hope you guys enjoy glee tomorrow!

Once again, thank you guys so much for reading and favoriting/following and all that jazz! :)

Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine hung out almost every day of the week. At school they would chat for a little in the hallways and in classes and at lunch time, but never enough to make people notice them (well, except for Mercedes and Tina). After school, they'd either go to Kurt's or Blaine's or even the Lima Bean if it was a nice day out. Kurt loved every second he spent with Blaine. School was so much more enjoyable now that they talked quite a bit, but Blaine's presence only made his absence more agonizing. Kurt found himself constantly thinking about Blaine, thing that they could do, things that might interest him, things they could talk about. He caught himself multiple times staring at Blaine and adoring him, and he quickly looked away, hoping that nobody had noticed. Blaine wouldn't want that, he wouldn't want a relationship. Not with so much going on in his life with his family. He didn't need that kind of pressure, and Kurt was actually quite alright with taking things slow after…Santana's party. But he still found himself fantasizing about that night, and when Blaine did that adorable thing when he bit his bottom lip and then licked them clean, he found it very hard to control himself let alone complete his sentence without stumbling over words.

Karofsky, for some odd reason, had backed off a bit. No harassment had come to them in at least three weeks and it kind of worried Kurt.

"You look really nervous," pointed out Blaine on a cloudy Wednesday morning in the hallway.

"Karofsky hasn't done anything in a while," said Kurt, shutting his locker and looking around nervously.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked matter-of-factly. "Maybe he finally got the hint."

Kurt shook his head.

"No, a bull-headed moron like that wouldn't let off so easily. I'm just afraid that a storm's brewing for him. I don't want his attack to come by complete surprise."

Blaine chuckled at him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're over reacting, Kurt. Just enjoy the peace for now, at least." Kurt gave him a half smile. He was right. Why shouldn't they just enjoy being calm for a little? Kurt nodded and they turned, walking towards their English class.

The rest of the day went rather quickly, thankfully. Kurt stuffed his bag at the end of the day with his mountain of homework that had been taunting him since last week. Well, maybe he and Blaine could have a study night.

"Hey, white boy," called Mercedes, who was passing him in the hallway

"Hey, Aretha."

"Oh my, you guys even have nicknames."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing next to him.

"The gay and hag always make nicknames for each other," he smiled. Blaine chuckled and leaned against the red lockers.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to my place tonight. I've got a shit ton of homework to do and maybe we could do that while watching a movie or something," proposed Blaine.

"I'm so glad you said that, because I'm basically shitting homework from my ears," exclaimed Kurt. "Alright, let's go."

They walked to their cars and Kurt followed Blaine to his house, listening to the radio (much to his chagrin). He figured he should at least know somewhat about what the rest of society was listening to. After the half hour drive to Blaine's he finally pulled in behind his car and put it in park, grabbing his bag and swinging the door open at the same time.

"I still can't get over how enormous this house is," said Kurt, climbing out and shutting the door. He gazed at the brick house and its many features. It just seemed like a perfect house. The lawn was manicured, the air was quiet, and everything just seemed in place.

Blaine looked down, almost looking disappointed, and walked to the front door, carrying his backpack on one shoulder. Kurt followed him and hopped up the stone steps and into the house.

"Let's go to my room," said Blaine, shutting the door behind him.

Just as they were about to track up the flight of stairs, a voice came from behind them.

"Blaine, where did you- oh."

It was his father, holding a pile of mail and looking at the boys behind his glasses.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Blaine asked credulously, swiveling on his heels. "I thought you had a meeting today."

"Cancelled," he said flatly, not blinking and staring right at Kurt. He shuffled on his feet and looked around, not wanting to stare into his eyes.

"Oh…well, we're going up to do some homework. We won't be loud."

Blaine turned around and walked up the steps, Kurt following very quickly behind him. Why did Mr. Anderson make him feel so nervous? And what was with the way he stared at him? It was quite unsettling.

"Sorry, I thought he wasn't going to be here. I should've called or something," said Blaine, dropping his bag at the foot of his bed. Kurt flopped onto desk chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I really don't care. It _is _his house, to be perfectly fair."

"I know, but still…"

They took out their books and began working on the hours of homework ahead. Blaine talked to himself as we worked out a math problem and Kurt scribbled notes from _Hamlet _furiously on a piece of paper, both boys focused intently. It was a comfortable silence, both of them focusing and enjoying each other's presence. After an hour, Blaine set his pencil down and sighed, rubbing his face hard.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Blaine, getting up and stretching his arms high. His shirt came up, revealing his toned stomach and the V-lines that disappeared into his jeans.

"Uh…no. I mean, yes. Just water."

Blaine chuckled and left the room, leaving Kurt alone in the room. Kurt looked around the room. He'd been here many other times, yet he still always found something new. He stood up and looked at the pictures hanging above his computer. Most of them were of him and his (very attractive) brother, Cooper. Blaine had talked about him on several occasions and it seemed like they were very close. That is, until he moved away to California. He never spoke to their parents, and Blaine stated that as soon as he was off to college, he never would either. It just broke his heart that some parents could even _live _with the fact that their children hated them. At least Blaine had Cooper, even if he was across the country. Blaine mentioned that they still called each other from time to time, because Cooper knew how hard life could be living with his parents.

Kurt shook his head and walked out into the hallway, making his way to the bathroom, mumbling to himself about his walnut-sized bladder. He stopped short as he heard Blaine raising his voice.

"I don't know what the big deal is!" Blaine said.

"You know the big deal, I don't like you hanging around _those _people," his father spat.

"Please elaborate because as far as I know, he's just a friend who I go to school with."

"You can tell as clear as day that he's gay."

"So, what? Why is that a good enough reason to not be his friend?"

"Because it's just not right! It's unnatural and goes against human nature!"

"And who says it's unnatural? Just because society doesn't agree with it doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Don't you talk back to me like that!"

"You just don't understand it and that scares you. Everything you don't understand pisses you off!"

Their voices increased in volume.

"I said don't talk to me like that! You are living under _my _roof, and if I tell you not to hang out with them, then you will not! I don't like it and that's final!"

"I just don't see why you're making such a big deal. So he's gay, what of it? What if I was gay?"

Kurt sucked in his breath. This conversation was going downhill very quickly.

"Then you would have no place in this family."

There was a moment of silence. He wished he could see Blaine, hoping that he wouldn't make a rash decision just because he was angry.

"Blaine, is there something you have to tell me?"

Kurt's heart stopped. Oh, no. If Blaine said it now, his father would be sure to blame Kurt. People like that blame others for "turning" them and Kurt didn't want Blaine to go through that. It would mean hell for both of them. One, because his father would be able to pin the blame on Kurt and the other because he would try to persuade Blaine that he was wrong. In the worst possible situation, he would probably kick Blaine out.

The few seconds that it took to answer seemed like an eternity long, but finally, Blaine sighed.

"No."

"Good."

Kurt heard Blaine's footsteps trudging back towards the stairs, and he hurried back to the room, sitting down on the floor with his book and pretending to work, completely forgetting that he had to use the bathroom. Blaine walked in a moment later and kicked the door shut hard.

"Here," he threw a water bottle quite forcefully, Kurt barely catching it, and sat back down across from him, slamming his own bottle down hard on the floor.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kurt soothingly. Blaine must be furious.

"Fine," he said shortly, and began working on his math again without looking up at him. Kurt opened his water bottle and took a sip from it, gulping loudly and setting it back down. Blaine sat there scribbling furiously on his paper, the lead from the pencil breaking. He sighed in frustration.

"Thanks for the water."

No response. Blaine threw his pencil down and reached into his backpack for another one.

"Did you get the English worksheet done?" Kurt asked, deciding to take a different route. Maybe distracting him will make him feel better.

"No," he said flatly. Kurt set his bottle down and crossed his arms.

"Okay, I'm done pretending."

Blaine looked up at him in surprise.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I heard the argument with your dad." Blaine's eyes widened.

"You did? Fuck, Kurt, sorry, you shouldn't have to listen to that." Blaine sighed and looked sympathetic towards Kurt. "My dad's just an asshole and he's so close minded about everything. This is why I never bring you around when he's home, because of stupid comments like that. I tried defending you, but-"

"I know. Thank you. I just wish you didn't have to live with people like that."

"Trust me, I wish I didn't have to either," huffed Blaine. "I'm just tired of the same arguments over and over again."

Kurt cocked his head in confusion.

"You mean you've had conversations like this?" he asked. Blaine nodded slowly, his brow furrowing into a frown.

"Yeah. More often than not. It always ends up being an argument, and I'm just so sick and _tired _of having to pretend to be someone I'm not – someone that they could be proud of. It's like they _know _but they won't bring themselves to admit it. It's not real unless I make it real."

Kurt's heart broke. Blaine was basically acting his entire life, acting who his parents want him to be. It's not right, no child should ever have to do that out of fear.

"Then why do you keep pretending?" asked Kurt, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand for encouragement. Blaine deflated at the touch and seemed to relax a little bit.

"Because I'm afraid…afraid of what they would do. I'm still a teenager, Kurt, and even though they drive me completely insane, they're still my family…I lost enough friends, I don't want to lose them either."

"But, Blaine, you have me. I've told you already that I'm here for you. I understand that you don't want to lose your family, but sometimes they're like poison to you. I can see you wanting to tell them to fuck off, but you're just holding on to what little that you have left."

Blaine hung his head and ran his other hand through his curls.

"I'm just…afraid, and I don't know how to be brave. I can't find the courage for it."

Kurt sat there, just rubbing small circles with his thumb over Blaine's hand in silence.

"Whether you're afraid or not, I will be here to help you through this, Blaine. I promised you before that I'd be here for you, and I wasn't joking. If you ever come out to your family and need a place to stay, my house is wide open for you."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes a little shiny as he listened to Kurt.

"I don't care what anyone in this house or at school says about you. You are one of the nicest people I've ever met and you deserve happiness, Blaine. If this is what it takes to make you realize it, then I'm sticking by your side."

"Thanks, Kurt," said Blaine, voice thick with emotion. "I really do appreciate that," he said, placing his other hand on top of Kurt's.

Kurt smiled at him, his voice getting caught in his throat. He's getting through to Blaine. That was the best sign. Maybe he could…

"Have you thought about glee club?" asked Kurt.

Blaine looked away, shyly.

"Uh…yeah, a little. I just don't know, Kurt. I'm not sure if I'd fit in and I don't like attracting attention to myself, and-"

"Blaine?" he cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I've heard your excuses. Just give it a shot. Those people in that club can help you. They can make you feel at home. We will all accept you and be there for you because that's what we do. Just, please, at least try it for a week."

Blaine contemplated, his eyes wandering to his bed.

"I dunno…"

"I'll sing a duet with you for the tryout."

Blaine looked up at him.

"Really?" Kurt nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! And if you're more comfortable singing alone, that's fine too. I can help you pick a song if you want."

A smile cracked on Blaine's face.

"I'd love to sing with you," he said. Kurt's heart did backflips at those words and he clapped his hands and bounced on the floor. Blaine chuckled.

"There's no need to pick out a song," said Blaine. "I've got the perfect one."

"There's no need to be nervous," said Kurt, rubbing Blaine's back for comfort as they walked towards the choir room. "You'll do great, I promise."

"I dunno," shuffled Blaine. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No," said Kurt, spinning Blaine around suddenly and grabbing his shoulders. "You are not backing out. You said you'd try it. Just do it! You won't regret it." Kurt tried passing some comfort through the air.

"What if they don't like my voice? What if I don't get in?" Kurt shook his head with a smile.

"Well, I heard you sing last night, so take it from someone who has been in glee for three years. You will definitely get in."

Blaine seemed to relax at the statement.

He sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

They walked in and a couple of people turned to stare at the new member. Mercedes smirked in the very back and Kurt pretended not to see her.

"Greetings!" Rachel stood up and raced towards them. "Are you interested in trying out for glee club? Just to let you know, we welcome anyone here to sing in the background to my vocals. How high does your range go?"

Blaine looked at Kurt wide-eyed, not entirely sure how to respond to her. Well, this wasn't turning out as planned.

"Rachel, sit your ass down, you're scaring away the fresh meat," said Santana from the corner. She stood up and strutted towards them, the frills from her cheerleading skirt swaying with her hips.

"Helloooooo, sexy," she said, circling Blaine and eyeing him up and down. "I'll help you with your vocals anytime, if ya know what I mean."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, you guys, can you ever just let someone be?" Kurt looked at Blaine. "They'll simmer down, I promise." Kurt made his way to the back next to Tina (purposely avoiding Mercedes) and plopped down. Blaine sat next to him, setting his back on the chair over.

"Are they always like this?" he asked nervously. Kurt shook his head.

"Only with new people. Pretty soon they'll be battling you for solos."

Mike, Finn and Puck walked in talking loudly and laughing at whatever it is boys laugh at. Blaine's face lit up.

"Hey, I didn't know football players were in glee club," he said. Kurt nodded.

"Yep. When I said we accept people for who they are, I meant it. Even the ones that used to bully us."

Blaine sat back with a look of wonder on his face. Good. Hopefully this will only make him want to stay.

Finn walked over and sat down next to Rachel, throwing his arm around her. She leaned in and whispered something, and he turned around to look at Blaine. He gave him a nod and a smile and Blaine visibly relaxed. He returned the nod and leaned over to Kurt.

"So far, so good."

The rest of the members filed in one by one and sat in their seats, not even noticing that Blaine was there which helped Blaine a little. He seemed like he didn't want the attention, anyway.

Mr. Schue finally walked in clapping his hands.

"Alright, guys, we need to hurry up and split into our sections to practice the choreography for-"

"Mr. Schue?" called Rachel from the front. He clenched his fist in annoyance and said, "Yes, Rachel?"

"I believe we have a potential candidate to be the newest member of the New Directions," she said turning around to look at Blaine. Everyone else followed her gaze, and their faces were lit with smiles of encouragement.

"Oh! Hi! You wanted to try out?"

Blaine nodded stiffly, his cheeks turning a tint of red.

"Great! Let's hear it. Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Blaine."

"Alright, Blaine, the floor is yours."

Blaine stood up and stepped down to the center of the room, sitting down on a stool.

"Actually, Kurt was going to help me sing a song. Is that okay?" Kurt stood up and descended the steps to join Blaine, avoiding everyone's look of shock.

"Uh…sure thing," said Mr. Schue.

Kurt nodded to the band in the corner, giving them the 'okay' to play. Luckily he had caught them earlier that day to hand them the sheet music.

The music started slowly and softly. Blaine looked nervous, sitting a few feet from Kurt. He hoped he would have the courage to at least do this. Blaine took in a breath and let the words fall from his lips:

"_I've lived a lot of different lives  
Been different people many times  
I live my life in bitterness  
And fill my heart with emptiness."_

Kurt looked at the crowd, marveling at how some of them nodded at Blaine's voice, so strong and smooth. It was Kurt's turn to sing, and he took in a big breath:

"_And now I see, I see it for the first time,  
There is no crime in being kind  
Not everyone is out to screw you over.  
Maybe, oh just maybe they just wanna get to know ya._

_Mmm, mmm, mmm._

_Now the time is here,  
Baby you don't have to live your life in fear  
And the sky is clear, is clear of fear."_

Blaine had chosen the song, but Kurt hoped he could hear the sincerity of the lyrics in his voice. He looked sideways at Blaine, who closed his eyes, letting the music completely engulf him as he took another breath to sing the chorus:

"_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing  
I wanna feel like I am floating  
Instead of constantly exploding  
In fear and loathing. _

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Got different people inside my head  
I wonder which one that they like best  
I'm done with tryin' to have it all  
And endin' up with not much at all." _

Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at Kurt, getting completely lost in the music. They looked into each other's eyes, not just singing the song, but _feeling _it. Kurt felt the emotion behind Blaine's voice, the honesty and sincerity of it. Blaine didn't want this life, but he didn't know what else to do since he'd been living it for so, so long. Kurt sang while looking at Blaine:

"_And when the time comes along  
And the lights run out  
Mmm, mmm, mmm."_

Blaine stared at Kurt with sad eyes, completely void of any emotion besides despair, yet he sang with sheer confidence in the next line:

_"__I know a light will burn on  
When they blow me out  
Mmm, mmm, mmm." _

Blaine turned in his seat to face Kurt, eyes full of wonder and hope this time, staring into those magnificent blue eyes that held so much joy for him. Kurt hoped Blaine would remember this moment, because if Blaine for some reason did end up leaving, he wanted him to remember this specific moment, when he laid out his heart out to complete strangers. He wanted Blaine to remember how special this moment would be for him. They both sang:

"_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing  
I wanna feel like I am floating  
Instead of constantly exploding  
In fear and loathing_

_I wanna be completely weightless  
I wanna touch the edge of greatness  
Don't wanna be completely faithless  
Completely faithless."_

The song ended and Kurt stared at Blaine watery eyed and gave a big smile of encouragement to him. The rest of the room clapped and whooped in enthusiasm as Blaine finally snapped back into reality and turned to the other people in the room. Mr. Schue stood up and walked over to him.

"Wow, Blaine, that was really, _really _good. You've got some real talent."

"I-you think so?" he asked credulously. Kurt's heart fluttered. It hurt that Blaine didn't see himself as anything less than amazing, because that's truly how Kurt saw him. If he could let the others in the room reveal that to him, maybe he'd be much happier.

"Without a doubt! The spot is yours if you want to take it," he said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who nodded with a grin. Then he turned to the others in the room who were anticipating his answer. Tina was on the edge of her seat with a smile and Puck pumped his fist in the air for encouragement.

"Alright, I'll do it." Rachel squealed in excitement as she got up and grabbed his arm, leading him back to the seat next to her.

"I've got the _perfect _duet for us at sectionals, since your vocals will be able to keep up with mine…"

Kurt laughed as he made his way to the back, sitting down next to Mercedes.

"That was beautiful," she said, wiping a fake tear from her cheek.

"Oh, shut up," he smirked. "I'm surprised your first comment wasn't about our 'secret romance' since that's all you seem to obsess about," he laughed.

"Boy, after that song, it's a secret no more. He likes you a lot, and if anyone denies it, tell them to talk to me."

"You think so?" asked Kurt, suddenly very interested in Mercedes's speculation.

"I _know _so, Kurt."

Kurt looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in closer to her.

"Just try not to make it known to him. He's kind of going through a rough patch right now," he whispered. She nodded in complete understanding.

"No worries, moonlight," she smiled.

"My pale skin will never get a break," he said leaning his head back against the wall.

Was Blaine really that into Kurt? Why hadn't he noticed it before? Sure, Kurt had feelings for Blaine, but he always shoved them to the side. If Blaine had to use Kurt to better himself and be more comfortable, then he would gladly oblige. He wouldn't bring up to Blaine, but he didn't know if he could hide his feelings much longer. This thing that was going on between them was something much more than friendship, but he was afraid that if he mentioned it, Blaine would run away. Kurt definitely didn't want that at all, since Blaine was one of the closest friends he had now. Nothing else seemed to matter besides keeping Blaine in his life, even if the worst happened.


End file.
